Rules of attraction
by Eevil-Faerie
Summary: [hiatus]Kaoru,mischievous troublemaker, trying her best to break every rule in the school with best friend Enishi.Kenshin, head prefect in the school, trying his best to catch rule breakers with sidekick Tomoe.Total chaos love? follows. KK? EK? OOC,AU
1. Troublemakers Vs Prefects

Rules of Attraction 

By EevilFaerie

**Summary**: Kaoru is the mischievous troublemaker, trying her very best to break every rule in the school with her best friend Enishi. Kenshin is the head prefect in the school, trying his best to catch rule-breakers with his sidekick Tomoe. They hated each other's guts, until one day they were put into the same class.

**Chapter 1**

**Kaoru's POV**

I was sitting under my favorite spot, under the blooming sakura tree, minding my own business when suddenly my best friend ever, Enishi came running to me with a skateboard under his arms.

He is looking great as usual, with his baggy yet stylish black and white t-shirt with weird gothic symbols on it, his pierced left ear with a silver earring, his baggy blue denim torn on the knees, his cool sunglasses, his spiky black hair and his Nike shoes. Yet today he is panting, from running away from something.

"Kaoru, run! Kenshin is coming with my sis!" he yelled at me. That statement made me stood up quickly and I threw the cigarette I was puffing on the ground, stomping on it frantically. I wouldn't want to burn this whole school down. I turned in time to see at the scene of prefects running across the field with an evil glint in their eyes.

"Kaoru! No smoking in school! You are going to pay for this!" Kenshin yelled at me, running with astonishing speed towards us. Behind him, is the head of the disciplinary board of the school prefect organization, Tomoe Yukishiro.

I looked at Enishi who jumped on his skateboard and tried to pull me along with him. Yes, she is Enishi's sister, completely opposite in every way. They shared the normal relationship between sisters and brothers. What I mean is, they hate each other's gut.

"Enishi, you are not going to get away from this" Tomoe growled at her brother. He stuck a tongue out and he grabbed my arms hard, tugging it. I looked at him and smiled and we took off from the two furious prefects. They ran till they came to the dead end, the closed school gate. We exchanged a mischievous look between us, knowing what each other were thinking. This gate is not going to stop us.

"Kaoru, please stop. This is the last day of this semester! You wouldn't want to spend your precious time here climbing a gate," Tomoe said exasperatedly.

"You might just as surrender and we may consider to give you guys a lesser punishment" Kenshin said.

Kenshin and Tomoe finally caught up with us. They are blocking our way. The only choice for us now is to climb the 1-meter high metal gate. Enishi and I smiled and quickly climbed the gate. It's not that difficult anyway, we have too much training with this gate anyway.

Kenshin saw us halfway up the gate and he rolled his sleeves up. He rubbed his hands together and grabbed the gate with both hands. Tomoe looked at him, horrified. I looked at him, astonished. Enishi looked at him, gleefully.

"Kenshin! Are you going to do what I think you are?" Tomoe said shrilly.

"Yeah he is sis. Even though you are uptight and bossy doesn't mean others can't loosen up and enjoy them self" Enishi shouted, he is sitting on the gate, holding my right hand, pulling me up.

"Young man, you, on the other hand are in deep trouble!" she yelled back. Kenshin is started to crawl up the gate. He is getting nearer. I begin to frantically climb the gate as fast as I could.

"Oh my, I am shaking! Are you going to tell mommy about this, you snitch?" he stuck a tongue out at his sister. I saw her jaws dropped open in anger.

"You-"she snarled as she too begin to grab the gate.

"Sis, you can't climb this gate, you are wearing skirts" Enishi said pointedly.

"Who said I am going to?" she said pleasantly as she begins to shake the gate as hard as she could. Enishi dropped his skateboard with a loud clank on the other side of the fence.

"Tomoe, stop, I'm slipping down !" Kenshin yelled as he grabbed my ankle. I kicked him as hard as I could. He lost his grip on the gate, but hung on for dear life on my feet. I shook my feet and he dropped on the ground, along with my shoe. Enishi got me up and we both jumped on the other side of the fence, landing on the soft green weed, cushioning our fall.

Enishi grabbed his skateboard and look at the damage. A deep ugly scratch is clearly seen on his precious skateboard. He looked at his sister who's standing on the other side of the fence, eyes narrowed in anger, snarling fiercely. He loves his skateboard more than his sister, apparently.

"You are going to pay for this!" he yelled as he pulled me away from the furious prefects. I turned to look at the seething prefects and smirked. The fury on both of their faces somehow gave me satisfaction. I walked away Enishi with only one shoe on my feet. This is the last day of the school semester, and I left school with style. I could feel myself glowing with pride.

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

Enishi is looking at me strangely. I glared at him back. We were walking to the school together, the routine every time the school starts after the holidays. He is sporting a new hairdo; he just streaked his hair with white. He said it is just a temporary dye; it'll wash away in 4 washes. I am relieved; he looked horrible with this hairdo, and he reminds me of an old grandpa living across my house.

"What wrong with you?" I asked him.

"What's wrong with you? You are wearing a skirt!"

I looked down at the prudish skirt I'm wearing and perfectly ironed prim blouse and grimaced. I have to wear this, because I accidentally promised my mother that I would for the first day at school. Oh yes, today is the first day at school, after 3 week of school holiday. The last semester of this year, a new class, at the same old boring school.

"Well, I want to surprise some people."

"Well, you stunned me"

"Wait till I wear high heels and flowery blouses and makeup" I smiled at him fondly.

He pretended to choke to death. I punched him playfully. We have been friends for years now. My mother said that he is a bad influence on me, but seriously, I think I am the bad influence on him. After all he is the more calm and levelheaded one, I am more of the daredevil and reckless kid. I am the one who smokes; he hates me when I smoke.

We met when I first moved here. The other kids shunned me, and I feel depressed. The bullies sense my weakness and they preyed on me, beating me, extorting my money. Day by day, I feel I am worthless. I was tired, physically and mentally. My mother is too busy to notice my depression, and when she did, she brushed it aside, calling that as a phase teenagers go through. Sadly, I turned to drugs for my comfort, but he is the one who stopped me.

When he saw me popping yellow Valium pills in my mouth one day, he took me aside, took my pills and throws it in the drain. He looked me square in the eyes and told me I have a lot more to live for than slowly killing myself with this pills. And he showed me the fun way to live life, by being the rebel. Somehow, we both soon became close, and we are now given a grudging respect and admiration by certain students because we managed to squeeze our ways out from troubles before.

We were the well-known troublemakers of this school, and we were proud of it.

We arrived at the school and we immediately went to the notice board. We are going to see if we end up in the same class. Last year we are in different classes, but that didn't prevent us from wrecking havoc on this school. If this year we are in the same class, all hell will break loose. That would be so much fun.

"Oh my god, we are in the same class! The honor students class!" I said finally. He smiled and ruffled my hair fondly. I pouted; I hate it when he treated me like a long lost little sister, plus I have to comb my hair again.

"I guess the last minute cramming did help us a lot" Enishi said smilingly and winked at me.

_Cramming huh?_

The last term's test results are the thing that decided what class are we going to be in this semester. And the top students are going to be in the first class. Oh yes, last year, I studied with Enishi secretly, and look at the result. We studied our heads off for the last exam, but we try to keep it secret so that our reputation won't be tarnished. Haha, look at us now. We are among the top students! My parents are going to be proud of me. I glowed with satisfaction.

I wondered who are the nerds and the geniuses are going to share the class with us. I noticed that most of the people in this class are prefects. I recognized most of the names, I always run into them again and again for years. I suddenly noticed something. I looked at the list again, and stared at it. I read it again. This is not good. In fact this is a nightmare come true.

"Am I hallucinating or is it true Kenshin will be on the same class as us?" I finally said; he looked at the list again. His jaws dropped open.

"It's true! Not only that, my sister is too!" He finally said.

We groaned out loud. This is probably the worst news ever. Of course this news is not that weird, they are the best students in the school. Both are top scorers in exams, and both are equally active in sports and are the mastermind of the prefect's association. Enishi stopped groaning first and started to contemplate on that situation. After all, he is the person who sees things as glass-half-full, and I am the person who sees glass-half-empty.

"Let's enter our class and see if we can survive in that first" he said finally.

"Okay" I said unenthusiastically as he throw an arm across my shoulder and pulled me towards our new class.

* * *

**Kenshin's POV**

I was just stepping inside the school compound when I saw Tomoe. She waved at as she came nearer. I haven't seen her for weeks, since I went to a holiday at a tropical island. I guess everyone could see how tanned I am.

"Hello Kenshin, who's your holiday. You look good," she said smilingly.

I smiled back. We walked alongside together, heading to the see the list where everyone is sorted into a new class.

"Great, how are you? What have your brother done this time?" I said jokingly.

Immediately her face changed, from a friendly face to the aggressive façade by the mere mention of her brother. They have always been bitter enemies, they claim wanting to murder each other, but I personally think the love each other deep down inside. They just share a love-hate relationship. Tomoe shook her head violently.

"The mere though of my brother gives me a headache. Do you believe that in the holidays he snuck out in the middle of the night to be with his friends and my parents didn't notice a thing? When I accused him of sneaking out to be with his skater buddies he denied it with style and I am the one who got scolded by my parents, saying I am unfair of accusing him that and bla bla bla. How unfair is that?" she said, sulkingly. I nodded.

"What it is with some people that think they can break the rules and get away with it?" I said. I hate rule breakers. Partly because I am raised by my father, a military officer. He always said that discipline and rules are important. Partly because I think that rules are meant to be obeyed, not to be broken. And I expect that everyone followed those teachings. And the ones who break rule as easy as they breathe annoyed me greatly.

We arrived at the destination and we read the list quietly. We are in the first class, and it's no shock, because they were sorted according to the last term's tests. Since Tomoe are the genius of this school, and I always studied with her, we always have the best results ever.

"I can't believe it! Enishi and Kaoru are in the same class as ours!" she burst out loudly. Most of the other student heard her outburst and looked at her strangely. She blushed prettily.

I raised an eyebrow and read the whole list again. She is right; they are in the same class as ours! But they have been failing tests since the day they stepped in this school. What kind of sorcery they have done to get high marks in their last test? A very troublesome thought entered my mind, but it can't be true... They can't stoop that low…

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" she said slowly, trying to find the right words to express what we both are suspecting Kaoru and Enishi have done.

"They cheated on that test," I said under by breath. She widened her eyes a bit when she heard me said that.

"We have to confront them about this" She said. I nodded. For once, they have stepped over the line for too many times. They have to be stopped.

TO BE CONTINUED

I can't really continue without anyone commenting on this first chapter. Review please?


	2. Head of class

_Rules of Attraction_ By EevilFaerie

**A/N:** Thank you for those who is kind enough to review. I am very touched. And I've corrected some things in this chapter. Urgh I really need help in correcting grammars…

**Summary**: Kaoru is the mischievous troublemaker, trying her very best to break every rule in the school with her best friend Enishi. Kenshin is the head prefect in the school, trying his best to catch rule-breakers with his sidekick Tomoe. Until one day…

**Chapter 2**

**KAORU'S POV**

I looked at this immaculately clean room filled with smart student apprehensively. I wonder whom am I going to sit with. The desks are arranged in two's, so that everyone has to sit next to someone. I wish I could sit with Enishi, but the teachers absolutely forbid girls and boys to sit together. It was said to discourage unhealthy activities between them. I might be as well enrolled in a convent. I snorted at that ridiculous rule.

I took a seat at an empty desk at the corner of the class and waited patiently. Enishi who is sitting behind me took a pen out of his pencil case to chew on. This is just one of his bad habits, when he is bored in class, he likes to chew on his pens. He chews on it like a chewing gum. I think this is the most disgusting habit one could have. But somehow I found out the look he got on his face when he's concentrating on biting his pen is absolutely adorable. But I will never touch his pens ever in my entire life without a surgical glove.

I have bad habits too. My bad habit? I like to click my pen. I took my ball pen and begin to click it restlessly. I know sometimes the sound of my clicking drove everyone crazy, but for now, I don't care. I'm nervous as hell.

The door burst open, and the two of my archenemies Tomoe and Kenshin strode in with their natural elegance showed through. Both have the identical expression on their face, a regular expression they used most on dealing with Enishi and me, which is the expression of utter annoyance. I knitted my eyebrows together, chewed my bottom lips and threw a look at Enishi behind me. He shrugged.

Tomoe looked at me for a second before she strode towards me. I looked at her anxiously. She's definitely is coming here to talk to me.

_She is not going to start an argument with me now, right?_

Tomoe throw her books on the empty desk beside me and sat on the empty chair next to me. She arranged her books neatly, ignoring me for a while. I looked at her astonished.

_She is sitting next to me! Does this mean that we are going to sit together in this semester? This is disaster! _

Kenshin strode towards Enishi with ferociousness in his eyes. He took the seat next to Enishi. I turned to look at the surprised Enishi. He caught my eyes and rolled his eyes at Kenshin. The situation sank in.

_We are trapped! We are trapped into sitting with our enemies for a whole semester!_

I slid a look at Tomoe. She's looking very serious as always. I sighed.

**

* * *

**

**KENSHIN'S POV**

"How do you end up in this class?" I whispered to Enishi. He looked at me strangely, like his brains are slowly translating the sentence I said to him slowly.

_Is my question that hard to understand?_

"Hard work?" he said nonchalantly, as leans on the chair and crossed his arms. I nearly snorted out loud.

Yeah right.

"I don't think so" I bite out.

"Well, are you saying what I am thinking?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Right. One word, cheating-"

"How could you? You hurt my feelings-" he fluttered his eyelashes and pouted teasingly. He looked absolutely horrible doing that.

"Well, tell me. Do you cheat?" I persisted. I have to know the answer to the question. It is unlikely that they have been studying. They must have cheated. But how?

"No! And even if I was cheating, I am not that stupid to tell you," he rolled his eyes. He got a point there.

"Well, if I am watching you from on. If you cheat one more time, I will make sure you pay for it" I pointed an imperious finger to his face.

_I will catch them one day, I promise!_

"Well, nosy parker, do what you want, I don't care" he shrugged, biting on his pen. I grimaced. That is probably the most disgusting habit I have ever seen in my entire life!

**

* * *

**

**KAORU'S POV**

Tomoe loomed over me menacingly, and I shrank back warily.

"Well, explain your test results" she whispered at me.

"My test results? They are exceptional" I smirked.

"And explain why they are exceptional because you are always failing before"

"Because finally I opened the book and read them?"

"Or it is because you cheat?" I could feel my mouth dropped open.

She suspected that I cheated on the last examination, which is not true. Maybe the results are a little bit of a miracle, but I did study hard for it. After all, the major national exam is around the corner, and I don't want to fail the examination that would affect my future. I always failed before because I never studied before the examination. Now I got good results because Enishi and I secretly been studying together.

And I have to admit, her accusations hurt me a lot. It hurt me a lot, and I could feel my eyes brimming with tears. Why is it so impossible for me to get a good result on my own hard work? Am I that awful? I covered my sadness quickly with anger.

"Do you have any proof?" I challenged her.

"I am going to get the proof I need soon," she promised me. The conversation stopped there because our class teacher entered our class. He is the new teacher in this school, that's why I never knew his name. But he is so hot and handsome and cool and everything. It's a pity he's a little cold and distant towards his students. It didn't stop us from drooling over him though.

"Welcome back to school after a long holiday. I am your new class teacher, for those who don't know my name; I am Mr. Shinomori. Mr. Aoshi Shinomori."He said. He took a look around the class and nodded.

"First thing, I would like to elect the new class head. I want 2 of them, a girl and a boy, who will work together to make this class the best among the rest. Any questions?" he looked around.

"Well, let's get started. Who would you like to suggest? Yes Tomoe?" he asked. I turn to see Tomoe standing up.

"I would like to suggest Kenshin" That came to no surprise to me. I bet the both head of class are going to be prefects.

"Ah, I'm so sorry to say that prefects are not allowed to be the head of the class. They are too busy with other more important responsibilities. I would want to elect someone who has a lot of time on their hand to spend on making this class the best class."

I looked around the class. Almost 90 of the students in this class are prefects. And there are only 5 people who aren't prefects, Enishi and me included. I suddenly got a mischievous idea in my head. I raised a hand. Mr. Shinomori looked at me.

"Yes miss…"he obviously doesn't know my name, yet. I stood up.

"Kaoru. I would like to suggest Enishi," I said clearly. Tomoe turned to throw me this look of pure astonishment. I could hear the gasp from Kenshin and the slow chuckle from Enishi. I turned and winked at Enishi. He winked back. Tomoe turned and throw him the most loathsome look. He threw a flying kiss at her back. Tomoe started to gag violently.

"Okay. Any other suggestions? No? Then that makes him our new head of class. Congratulations Enishi. And any suggestions for the second position? Anyone?" he looked around. His eyes stopped at Enishi who raised his hands.

"Yes Enishi?"

"I would like to suggest Kaoru"he said. I could feel Tomoe's eyes went wider and Kenshin choked with shock. The look on both of their faces made me feel excited about this. But I am a little bit apprehensive about this new responsibility. I hate responsibilities.

"Okay. Any other suggestions? No? Congratulations Kaoru, you are elected" our teacher said. I turned around and give Enishi the high five. This is going to be amusing to boss all the people around, especially Tomoe and Kenshin. I have already devised the plan to make them suffer. And they already are suffering by this news. I don't think they liked us to be the head of class at all.

"I would like to remind you of the major even next month. The national examination. I hope all of you will be ready for it."

_Did he have to remind us about that?_

We know about that for a long time. Enishi and I are getting scared about that exam so that's why we started to study together. If not we would rather die than touch our books.

"And after that major exam we will be organizing a class trip" he said. I let out a loud gasp. A class trip. It is the school tradition for every class in the school to go on a school trip to any of the interesting places after every major examination yearly. Last year we went camping. I wonder where will we go this year.

"The task of organizing that class trip is up to our newly elected head of class. I know it will be a difficult job of organizing that trip and studying for the exam, but I believe the two of you can do that."

Whoa, I can't believe this! Enishi and me will be responsible for that trip! We will be the one who will decide the destination and everything. This will be so much fun!

I looked at Tomoe. She is looking miserable like I am.

How dare she accused me on cheating at the last test! She will pay for that stupid accusation!

I could feel a smirk coming.

_This semester is going to be a living hell for them._

I suppressed my evil laughter.

This is war!

"This is outrageous! You are not a responsible and reliable person, how could you even dream to be the head of the class!" I exclaimed to my partner sitting next to me. He smirked and continuing chewing his pen, ignoring me. I immediately grabbed the pen from his mouth and dropped it on the desk, wiping my fingers.

_He is disgusting! Yuck! I got icky drool on fingers!_

"My Shinomori picked me, so it is final. If you have anything to complain please voice it to our class teacher." he said while I'm trying to find a Kleenex to wipe my fingers clean.

_I can't believe this is happening to me!_

I narrowed my eyes in anger. I will not let this revoltingly white haired scoundrel to be free to do anything he wanted.

_This is war!_

"Excuse me?" Tomoe asked me, her jaws dropped open in astonishment. It has been a week since I am elected at the head of class along with Enishi, and I am beginning to like this responsibility. Now I have something to do in my free time. And now I am arranging the turn for everyone in the class for their duty to clean this class. Seeing that expression on her face really worth all the pain I have to endure to have her as my seatmate.

"I said you have to clean this class for this week. You have to sweep the floor, mop it, throw away the trash and wipe the window for this whole week. Any questions?" is said, while writing down the schedule of the class duty on my notebook.

"But-"she stammered.

"Are you trying to run away from your duty?" I asked her, arms akimbo, looking very stern. Inside, I'm enjoying myself bossing her around.

"This is not fair! Why do I have to do all that on my own!" she burst out.

"Who said you are alone? You have company," I said, pointing to Kenshin who's trying to finish his mathematic homework.

He heard me and raised his face from the book. Enishi took that moment to grab that book from Kenshin. Enishi started to copy Kenshin's work; he is too lazy to do his homework on his own. Kenshin grabbed back his book and hide it in his bag with annoyance. He suddenly stopped, feeling something in his backpack. He finally took his hands out of it slowly, with something green in his hands. He threw it directly at Enishi, infuriated. It looked like a plastic green snake. Tomoe looked like she's going to faint. Enishi's pranks are not working on Kenshin.

"You..."Kenshin started to nag at Enishi about the plastic snake but I cut him short.

"Kenshin and you are going to that this whole week" I said, and turned away from both of them.

"What? This is ridiculous! Only two people on duty of cleaning this whole class? Are you crazy? " Kenshin exclaimed. I smiled.

"Are you trying to undermine our authority?"Enishi said smilingly at Tomoe and Kenshin. The recess bell started to ring. Tomoe stood up and glared at both of us.

"Kenshin, let's leave them for a while, or else I could get crazy enough to kill them by my own hands." Tomoe said.

"Well, okay"Kenshin said and I looked at both of them turning their back and stomping out of the class.

Enishi and I tried our best to conceal our laughter. We were looking at Tomoe's skirt. I have written something with chalk on her chair this morning, and she never noticed anything. She just sat on that seat, blissfully unaware that I have managed discreetly to write a sentence on her black skirt. When she stood up and walked away from us, we could see what I have written very clearly.

"Kick me"Enishi read the line on her skirt out loud.

We both laughed.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Okay, maybe that prank on Tomoe is a little cruel evil smile Now please review. Tell me what you like to see in my story for I am currently slowly running out of ideas.


	3. Humiliation and revenge

_Rules of Attraction_ By EevilFaerie

**Summary**: Kaoru is the mischievous troublemaker, trying her very best to break every rule in the school with her best friend Enishi. Kenshin is the head prefect in the school, trying his best to catch rule-breakers with his sidekick Tomoe. Until one day…

**Chapter 3 **

**KENSHIN'S POV**

"My heart stopped, literally, when I feel something cool and slippery in my bag. "I was saying to Tomoe.

"Me too, when you took that thing from your bag. You know how much I hate snakes. And bats. And frogs. And rats. But the worst is cockroaches-" She let out a shudder.

"Yeah. I guessed he must have underestimate me if he think that I could get freaked out over that stupid plastic snake." I said. Tomoe just nodded.

We are heading towards the place we usually seat during the recess hour to eat, a certain corner of the school cafeteria. Suddenly I noticed every time we passed someone the person would laugh or whisper something to someone else. Some guy even winked at Tomoe. I realized that everyone is watching us, or to be more exact, at Tomoe.

_What is happening?_

"You sure you want us to do that?" someone said loudly to Tomoe when he passed us.

Tomoe raised an eyebrow. I scratched my head, mystified by their actions.

"I love your skirt," another guy said, who looked at her skirt and winked as he passed us.

"Kenshin, what's wrong with my skirt?" Tomoe asked me, quickly panicking.

She asked me to look at her skirt as she rotated around slowly. The reason why she's been stared at is very clear indeed. I gaped and pulled her away from the crowd near the school cafeteria. Everyone is pointing at her and laughing behind her back. Tomoe suddenly noticed that.

"Don't panic, but there's something on your skirt" I said softly.

"What? What is it? What?" She is panicking even though I told her not too. She grabbed my collar and shook me violently.

"Kick Me," I said, reading the sentence imprinted on her skirt.

"Don't worry, I will kick you if you don't tell me what's wrong with my skirt-"

"That's it. Someone's managed to write 'Kick Me' on your skirt with a white chalk"

Tomoe's face paled immediately when she finally realized what am I saying. She immediately begins to frantically brush the chalk dust from her skirt. She continued to furiously clean her skirt even though the chalk dust is gone. She stopped for a while before she resumed frantically to brush her skirt again, maybe because she is not very sure the chalk is gone or not.

"It's gone. Don't worry," I said, stopping her short.

Her face slowly turned red with embarrassment and anger. I swear I could see steams coming out from her ears. She is fuming, and I begin to back away from her instinctively. I have known her long enough to expect what is coming.

"KAORU!"she screamed shrilly, suddenly walking furiously towards our classroom.

"What?" I ran towards her, grabbing her hand, stopping her. She managed to drag me with her to the class.

"It's all her fault!"Tomoe muttered under her breath.

It's no surprise that Kaoru is responsible in writing that on Tomoe's skirt. But now Tomoe is not acting rational at all.

"I know, Tomoe. But I have an idea how to make them pay for this tomorrow" I whispered to her. She looked at me with interest.

"How?"

I leaned close to her ear and begin to murmur the plan to her.

**

* * *

**

**KENSHIN'S POV**

We walked in the class to see both Enishi and Kaoru sitting close to each other and scribbling something in their books furiously. Tomoe is now looking calm and calculative. She immediately calmed down and looked serene by the time I explained my way of revenge. She took a deep breath, straightened her posture and walked to her desk with extraordinary composure.

"Hi guys," she said to Kaoru and Enishi.

They whipped their eyes away from the thing they are writing and looked at Tomoe. I bet they are wondering what Tomoe is going to do to them. Tomoe just smiled her most dazzling smile. Enishi and Kaoru's jaws almost dropped open in astonishment, but they have an amazing talent of keeping their amazement short. They smiled back and turned back to their books. I narrowed my eyes. They look like they have …NO!

"Hey, don't you guys know how to do your work on your own?" I burst out, grabbing back my mathematic book from under their nose.

They don't even ask my permission to have my book. They are insufferable! I have this old fashioned quirk, I believe that copying other's work is unforgivable and people should try to do their own homework on their own without resorting to duplicate other's work. If they don't know how to do their homework, just ask me. I will explain it to them. But never copy my works. They should have to work on their problems on their own. They should have their own initiative to learn.

"Nah, we were just trying to solve this problem using your book as an example. The teacher's example are too vague" Enishi said.

I grabbed their book and compared them to mine. They have imitated everything exactly the way I have written in my book. I snarled and throw back the books at them and sat on my chair, stuffing the book in my backpack and zipped it shut. Enishi and Kaoru exchanged playful looks and I feel a warning alarm go off in my head. They are up to something again.

Tomoe's screams ripped through the noise from other people. Everyone's eyes are turned to Tomoe. She is still screaming her heads off, while backing away from her desk. She bumped hard to my desk and my desk just tilted over, spilling all my belonging on to the floor. She kept screaming.

"Tomoe! What-"I was about to ask her when I saw the a giant green toad under Tomoe's desk. I could see the slimy thing crawling on her textbook. I could see Kaoru and Enishi calmly surveying the scene.

They did it! They must have put the frog under Tomoe's table! And where did they get the frog?

"Shh, Tomoe, it's just a stupid frog." I said, taking the frog out by its slimy leg and tried to throw it away through the window.

Kaoru give me a dirty look and grabbed the frog from my hands immediately. She just holds the frog calmly and stuck a tongue at me.

"Poor frog, evil Kenshin is being rough with you right? Poor darling, did you sprain your leg?" she murmured and cooed at the frog.

It is so disgusting but I have to admit she have a strong stomach to do that. Girls don't have the nerve to even touch the frogs, not to mention cooing and stroking the frog like Kaoru did. Hell I don't even want to feel the slimy skin of the frog too. Frogs are disgusting creatures.

"Wibbit"the toad actually answered her.

She cupped the frog and took it to a cage behind the classroom. I nearly slapped my head for my stupidity.

_Of course! It is the frog for the biology experiment!_

Tomoe have stopped crying and screaming, but now she can't stop hiccupping. I gave her my mineral water and she gulped it down, trying to stop her hiccups.

"What kind of brother are you? What kind of person would play a stupid joke like that on her?" I yelled at Enishi. He shrugged.

"It's not me, I swear," he said, fluttering his eyelash trying to look innocent.

"Angel could just jump out from the cage and hide in Tomoe's desk all on her own" Kaoru interrupted us.

"Angel?"Tomoe asked incredulously, the expression of utter disgust stuck on her face. Kaoru actually named the frog Angel.

"My little Angel is a cute thing –"Kaoru defended the frog.

"It is gross!"Tomoe said to Kaoru. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

We just got absolutely nothing out of them from that moment on. I stared angrily at Enishi and he smiled at me, a smug smile I longed to wipe from his face.

_Well, we'll see if that smug smile is still imprinted on your face tomorrow _

**

* * *

**

**KENSHIN'S POV**

"Now please anyone answer this question please?" our mathematic teacher asked.

I look at the very hard mathematical problem on the blackboard. No one raised his or her hand because it is too hard, I could answer that easily. I am good in mathematics. I sneak a look at Enishi. He is still chewing on his pen and reading comic books. He probably would have no idea how to answer that question. This is my turn to get him in trouble. I took his right hand and stuck it up in the air. The teacher saw that.

"Yes, Enishi"He said, asking Enishi to answer that equation.

Enishi look at me with a deadpan expression. I did see him panic or sweating. He seemed unmoved by that. He stood up, walked to the front and took the chalk and answered the question. I gaped.

"Thank you Enishi. It is correct," the teacher said smilingly.

It is accurate! In fact he used a better way to solve that problem, a way I never used before. Enishi finished the task and wiped his hands clean of chalk. He walked back and sat at his seat.

"Now that's why I told you I did not cheat in the test," he said softly.

And now I truly did wonder. He tried to copy my homework every time he could and he never paid attention to the teacher when they are teaching. He never goes to tuition or extra class, and according to Tomoe he also never studied at home. Always sneaking out with his friends at night and sneaking back home at 3 or 4am. He always spends his free time trying to found out ingenious ways to make my life as a prefect hard. And he aced the last test.

_Is he a sorcerer, lucky, cheater or just pure genius? _

_But still I have to find some proof that they did cheat._

_Now I just have to vote for the latter._

**

* * *

KAORU'S POV**

After the success of able to successfully shamed Tomoe yesterday, I feel good today. I have done everything Mr. Shinomori told me to do, and today I have time to spend on planning for the trip. Last year it's camping. What will we be doing this year? Another camping trip? That sounds boring. I pondered on that thought for a moment.

I could see two of my classmates entering the class. I actually came to school early and the class is still empty except for me. Enishi has left me alone, he has gone to the toilet. The two prefects are looking at me and whispering something. I knew them both. One of them I vaguely knew as Yumi is a beautiful girl and I hate to admit it, I am jealous of her beauty. The other girl is Kamatari, and I knew her well because I played a prank on her last year and she never forgives me for that till today.

Yumi looked at me slyly and bent near Kamatari and employed her famous stage whisper.

"Mr. Shinomori is crazy to pick them as our head of class. They are nothing but two useless idiots who cheated in their last test to be in this class. Especially that ugly girl -"

This is getting on my nerves I have enough of that cheating accusations coming from Tomoe and Kenshin. Now Yumi and Kamatari? And did they say that I am ugly? Of course I know I'm no beauty so I could understand it. But cheating?

_I DID NOT cheat. Why doesn't they believe me! And who did spread these nasty rumors about us?_

Enishi suddenly stepped in the class and approached Yumi in a blink of an eye.

"Look out Yumi, there's something on your hair,"Enishi said calmly as he sprayed something on Yumi's beautiful and glossy mane of black hair.

Yumi just yelped when she feel the wet stuff on her hair. She ran a hand through her hair and shrieked out loud when she saw her pink fingers. Enishi is actually holding a can of pink paint; I have no idea where he got it. Yumi ran frantically out of the class, probably heading towards the toilet. Kamatari followed her after she threw a dirty look at Enishi.

"I was going to use it on Kenshin, but now it's empty. Oh well I still have a bottle of fake blood and the extra strong glue…"Enishi sighed. I didn't really hear his words very clearly. I am thinking about what Yumi said.

"Why doesn't they believe that we didn't cheat? And why is it so hard to believe that we can be good class leaders? "I said, looking at Enishi. The accusations of cheating really upset me. And the ways they just underestimate my abilities just makes me…depressed. I am miserable.

"Because they still didn't learn the phrase, never judge a book by its cover?"

"But why? What did I do to deserve this? All I do was study…"

"Don't think about all this. All we have to do is show them. We have to show them that we can handle this responsibility, that we did earn that good result. We have to show them we can do it. Prove them wrong" Enishi said, ruffling my hair.

For once of my life, I didn't try to stop him ruffling my hair. Suddenly it feels great to have a best friend like him ruffling my hair. I feels comforting.

"You still have that fake blood right? I suddenly have a nasty idea. A very nasty idea." I said, suddenly cheering up.

Who said having responsibilities like being the class leader and so on would stop me playing pranks on Tomoe and Kenshin?

**

* * *

**

**KENSHIN'S POV**

"You know I have no idea how Kaoru managed to write 'Kick me' on my skirt" Tomoe said as both of us approached the school gate.

"I am baffled too. You have to be careful today not to make them suspicious. If not our plan will not work."

"It will. And I did notice a couple of cigarettes in her pack yesterday but I am too distraught over that snake to do anything about it."

"Great "I said, satisfied. Everything in my plan will work out just fine if we did not do anything until the recess time. After that Enishi and Kaoru will both be in deep trouble. And after this, I will have no more trouble coming from both of them.

**

* * *

**

**KAORU'S POV**

I slid a look at Tomoe. She still is concentrating on the last lesson before recess time. But she did look uncomfortable. She is fidgeting. It's like she feel something is not right, but she can't really put a finger on it. I hide my smile. This trick is working out just fine. Tomoe didn't suspect anything. Even after yesterday's mishap with her skirt she still made the mistake of not checking her seat before sitting on it. How dense could she be?

The teacher left us as the recess bell rings. Tomoe stood up and I could feel Kenshin let a loud gasp. He is sitting directly behind Tomoe, so he has a clear view of it.

"Eh Tomoe, you got blood on your skirt"Enishi said loudly with an expressionless face. Everyone heard what he said clearly.

Everyone in the class looked at her. I could see her face slowly losing its color as she whirled around and looked at her skirt. I sprinkled the fake blood on her seat earlier this morning. She didn't notice at all because Enishi distracted her and she just sat on the seat, not noticing anything unusual about it. The result is she looked like she stained her skirt with blood. And I know it is a girl's worst nightmare comes true.

"Nooooo!" Tomoe cried as she rushed out of the class.

I could see her tears of humiliation and suddenly I feel bad for her. I know if I'm in Tomoe's shoes I would want to kill someone for doing that to me. But now I hope she'll know that's what I feel when she accused me of cheating. The pain, the humiliation, the frustration, the disappointment and everything I felt when she point a finger at me for cheating. She has to pay for that stupid accusation.

"Both of you are going to pay, big time!"Kenshin said before going off to chase after Tomoe. I feel a little guilty now.

"Maybe we went too far-"Enishi cut me off.

"Don't worry Kaoru, she'll be fine."Enishi said positively. I nodded. Enishi is her brother, he would know her well and I hoped he is right about Tomoe.I hoped she would be just fine…

TO BE CONTINUED…

You know I feel bad about Tomoe, and Tomoe fans don't hate me! Tell me what you think of this chapter please?


	4. I have feelings too

_Rules of Attraction_ By EevilFaerie

**Summary**: Kaoru is the mischievous troublemaker, trying her very best to break every rule in the school with her best friend Enishi. Kenshin is the head prefect in the school, trying his best to catch rule-breakers with his sidekick Tomoe. Until one day…

**Chapter 4**

**KAORU'S POV**

"Are you sure you want to be here? Kenshin and my sis might come here and kill us for that prank," Enishi said while munching on his food. I shrugged.

He is probably right. Kenshin and Tomoe are like the same person. If one thing happens to Tomoe, Kenshin will protect her. If Kenshin did something wrong, Tomoe would help him out. If I mess with Tomoe, I am messing with Kenshin too. They are inseperatable, and I can't help myself thinking about Tomoe and Kenshin as the same person. Everyone does so.

We are under our favorite tree, the cherry blossom tree behind the school hall. I took out a cigarette from my pocket and started to look for a lighter. Before I found one Enishi snatched the cigarette from me and threw it away. I looked at him annoyed.

"Hey"

"Stop. I told you last semester is the last time you smoke. And look what happened, you smoked behind my back and my sister and Kenshin caught you red handed. It's lucky that we managed to run from them. No more smoking. You promised me. Now give me all of your cigarettes-"

"They are in the class. Well, okay, smoking is not that great really. I am just bored"

"Let's study"

"Excuse me?"

"The exam is next month remember? We have to get good results remember? We have to prove them that we can do it remember? We have to prove that we do not cheat in the last test remember? Remember?" he nudged me.

"Yeah yeah yeah-"I said glumly. This recess time has turned into a supremely boring and anguishing time.

The recess bell started to ring and we wrapped up our study session and walked towards our class leisurely. Suddenly we noticed that people are standing outside their class, queuing in a line and looking very annoyed at something. Everybody is lining up outside of their classrooms. I could see even our classmates are included.

_This is very odd. Why aren't they allowed to enter their class? What is going on? _

Enishi approached his friend and tapped his shoulder. His friend Akira Kiyosato turned around and smiled at both of us. I smiled back at him. He is Enishi's neighbor, a cool guy and the most important thing is, he is not a stupid bigheaded prefect.

"Hey Akira, what's going on?"

"There is a surprise spot-check-"he started.

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed.

"Our head prefect Kenshin is possessed I think because he is suddenly doing a major inspection-"

_Oh my god. Inspection!_

There has been no major prefect inspection happened in this school for almost a year now. And at the last inspection I managed to put away all illegal stuffs I bought to school like my Walkman, my gameboy, and my cellular phone because an informant of mine told me about it.

During this inspection the prefect will check everyone in this school for illegally dyed hair, banned earrings, nose rings and so on. And anyone who is found to break the rules will be dragged to the detention room (nicknamed torture chamber) for several days of detention session or even worse, several days of cleaning the toilet and picking up the trash around the school.

But for major offenses like weapons, drugs, and cigarettes and so on, that person could get suspended or worst, expelled. Expelled!

I started to run towards our class. Enishi ran after me and caught my hand.

"I left a couple of cigarette in my bag!"

"You can't get there in time to stash that! And I will probably get detention too because of my white hair-"

"Detention? I could be expelled!"

"But we won't. This is my plan, listen to me" he leaned near me and whispered his plan to me.

**

* * *

**

**KENSHIN'S POV**

I walked towards our class. I managed to organize this major inspection as quickly as possible for the special purpose to catch the two pests of our class. If we found anything illegal; they will get detention and immediately, they will be demoted from being the head of our class.

That is the main objective of this inspection. They must not be allowed to be the leader of this class. They are not good enough, and they will take advantage of the power they have.

Tomoe was very sure that she saw some cigarette in Kaoru's pack. I am sure I could catch Enishi because of his dyed hair and earring that is actually are against the rule of this school. We are about to step in the class to rummage through Kaoru's bag for her cigarette when the person in question suddenly popped into our view.

_This is payment time. If you mess with Tomoe, you mess with me too. And people who mess with me are in serious trouble._

"Hey Kenshin! Tomoe! What are you guys doing!" she said out loud. Everyone who's standing in a line outside the class looked at her.

"There you are Kaoru. We are going to inspect everyone's possession for illegal things-" Tomoe said pleasantly, trying hard not to reveal the anger burning inside her.

"Prohibited possessions? Like what?" she said, acting like an airhead. With that naive expression on her face, she managed to come off as an innocent girl even though I knew better. I raised an eyebrow. She is acting suspicious. The alarm bell in my mind is ringing.

_There is something wrong about this. She seemed to be stalling time. And where is Enishi? Enishi and Kaoru are always together, and where is he now? There's something fishy going on here…_

"Haven't you read our school rule?" I said impatiently.

"Like cigarettes for starters"Tomoe said, looking at Kaoru sharply.

"I see that your skirt is finally clean-" Kaoru gave Tomoe the once-over.

Tomoe suddenly stepped towards Kaoru; hand raised and then SLAP! Tomoe slapped Kaoru in her face. She raised another hand to slap Kaoru again. I quickly took Tomoe away from Kaoru, and she fought me back as she tried her best to slap Kaoru again.

I am expecting Kaoru to yell or slap Tomoe in retaliation. I didn't expect her hold her cheek with one hand and stared at Tomoe blankly. She stood rooted to the floor. She had this vacant stare on her face. And suddenly I could see tears brimming in her blue eyes. I could see her trying very hard not to cry. And she turned to me, with her tear stricken eyes and looked at me with pure anguish. My throat constricted, and my heart raced.

"You want to slap me too Kenshin? Don't you want to do that too?" she said, looking straight at me, tears in her eyes. I am shocked speechless. That is not what I think she would do or say. I tried to say something but my jaw dropped open instead.

"Both of you have hated me for a long time right? Now you have the chance to do it again. Come on. No?"Kaoru yelled, ignoring all of our classmate's stares.

"Kaoru… please… listen to me-"I tried to calm her down; faltering when I saw the heart wrenching look she gave me.

"No! Everything I do is wrong! I shouldn't be in this school right? I don't fit with you guys because I am not a very rule abiding student right? I am nothing but trouble for you right? You guys just tried your best to get myself expelled! Isn't it so? "Kaoru shouted at Tomoe and me, tears streaming down her face, her voice trembling with sadness. Tomoe is suddenly awakened from her anger. She is looking at Kaoru in a different way now.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru-"she tried to apologize to Kaoru.

"No! I won't forgive you for this; ever-" she turned around and ran away from us.

"Tomoe, don't you think that you've went too far?" I turned to Tomoe with anger. She looked at the floor with regret. She couldn't bear to look at me because she is ashamed of her stupid actions. I started to run after Kaoru, leaving everyone else gaping at me.

**

* * *

**

**KENSHIN'S POV**

I tried to find her in every place possible. I tried the dining hall, I tried the Sakura tree where she usually hangs out with Enishi, and I also tried the hall, everywhere except here, the girls' toilet. I listened at the door to the girls' toilet. I could hear someone crying in there. I entered the toilet carefully. There are two girls in the toilet, and they looked at me with righteous anger.

"Get out everyone" I said to both of them, trying to keep my face strict. They throw me a dirty look before leaving me in the toilet alone with Kaoru. I approached the close door of the toilet stall and listened to her crying.

"Kaoru? Is that you? Are you crying?" I yelled at the closed lavatory door. She sniffed for a second and now there's no sound coming from the toilet. I knocked on the door.

"I'm so sorry for this…"I whispered at the door.

"No! I don't cry! Sheesh, me? Crying? Dream on! I am doing what people do in a toilet. Don't be sorry! I don't need the pity from a know-it-all, stuck-up, egoistical, Mr.-I-am-right-all-the-time like you! Now get lost! Leave me alone!" she yelled suddenly.

She didn't fool me for a bit. Her voice is a little bit shaky and she is sniffing non-stop. She is definitely crying.

_I feel bad about this. Soo bad._

All of this started because I have this idea of revenge on Kaoru for playing a stupid prank on Tomoe. Instead of trying to convince Tomoe that that joke is nothing, I actually made Tomoe mad and slapped her. She is like a sister to me, and I am responsible for her every action, good or bad.

All in all I feel responsible for all this. I never actually involved in making a girl cry before. It felt like a punch to my stomach, knocking my winds out, leaving me shocked and confused.

"No, you have got to listen to me-"

A roll of toilet paper flew from inside the toilet stall and landed on my head.

"Hey"I managed to say.

"Buzz off! Or else-"

"Or else what Kaoru? Calm down, let's talk first-"

"HELP!THERE'S A PERVERT IN THIS TOILET!HELP ME!" she yelled out loud. I gaped.

"Kaoru!"

"HELP ME! THIS DEPRAVED MANIAC IS HARRASSING ME!"

"What the…KAORU! Stop it!" I yelled at her. The girl's toilet door burst open and a team of girl prefect came into view. They saw me and stopped, looking astonished.

"Kenshin? What are you doing in a girl's toilet?" one of them asked.

"HE IS STALKING ME."Kaoru shrieked.

"She is joking." I managed weakly.

"Really?" one of the girl prefects looked at me skeptically.

"I am serious. Now would you please leave us alone?" I said to them exasperatedly.

"NO DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THIS CRAZY IMMORAL SEX MANIAC"Kaoru yelled from inside the toilet stall.

_What did she call me? A sex maniac? This is outrageous!_

"Sorry Kenshin, you know the rule. We can't let you stay here in a girl's toilet. Now please follow us -"

"Okay" I sighed, defeated. I guess I will have to talk to her later.

**

* * *

**

**KAORU'S POV**

I wiped my eyes and listened as Kenshin walked out of the girl's toilet. Things are not going according to plan. I never thought the Tomoe would be mad enough at her and tried to slap me.

_I was just joking at her, why does she have to react that violently to me?_

Nobody has hit me for years now. The last time was when we were still living with my father. He's one abusive guy. And he has a thing for slapping me. Now it's ancient history. Tomoe's slap just brings back bad memories from the past.

I stepped out of the toilet stall and looked at the mirror on the wall. My eyes and nose are red. My cheek is sore from the slap. But the pain in my heart is even worse than the pain from the slap. I washed my face thoroughly with water. I have no idea why do I have to be so emotional.

Maybe it is just a bout of bad PMS. I always get emotional during this time. The last months during my PMS, I actually cried out loud listening to Linkin Park's songs. I always act unreasonable during this period. I could feel my eyes brimming with tear again.

_Hey stop crying like a baby. Don't act like this! You are strong. You can't cry. Come on Kaoru!_

Enishi told me to distract Tomoe and Kenshin while he snuck inside the class through the window and get the cigarette out from my bag and hide it somewhere. I was trying to prevent them to enter the class when suddenly Tomoe surprised me with a smack on my face. I always knew that I made their life as a prefect miserable. I knew they hate me. But I never knew how much.

_Kenshin and Tomoe REALLY hate me._

That very thought really made me want to cry all over again.

**

* * *

**

**KENSHIN'S POV**

"You did what?"Enishi was talking to Tomoe when I finally arrived at our class. Everyone else has entered the classroom except Kaoru and us. They are still buzzing about that drama between Kaoru and us.

I looked at Enishi. His hair is wet, but it is no longer white. It is back to his original black hair. He managed to wash the dye out while I was trying to talk to Kaoru in the girl's toilet. He even managed to take off his trademark fanged silver earring. I have no reason to catch him any longer. And I am not in the mood to catch him anymore.

"I slapped her" Tomoe choked out, tears coming from her eyes, tears of regrets of her hasty reaction to Kaoru's harmless prank.

"I can't believe you! I thought you are better than that! Where is she?" he shook the crying Tomoe.

"The girl's toilet at Block D"I said to Enishi. He looked at me for a second before dashing to Block D.

"Is she okay?"Tomoe asked me.

"She's crying, but other than that, she's okay"

"I am so sorry, I took her joke too seriously, I went too far and slapped her-"

"Don't worry about it."

"I hurt her feelings-"

She starts to sob uncontrollably and she leaned on me. I hugged her tight and let her cry softly on my shoulders.

"Now Enishi hates me too,"Tomoe said glumly.

I raised an eyebrow. It is the way she said that, it sounds like she is crying not because she regretted that stupid attack on Kaoru, but the way Enishi defended Kaoru over herself. She sounds like she's sad because Enishi hates her now, which is ridiculous. It's common knowledge they don't get along.

"I thought you two hates each other for eons?"

Tomoe stopped crying but started to sob, so I couldn't get any answer out from her. But her remarks disturbed me.

_Did I hate the two of them so much? Why did I hate them both that much? _

I shook my head.

I know I did not hate them both personally. I know I really don't hate Enishi or Kaoru, especially Kaoru, that much. I just want them to stop breaking every rule in this school. I just wanted my work as the school prefect to be easier, without any problem from both of them.

I just wanted my duty as a prefect to be uncomplicated without anyone troubling me. I wanted the school, the teacher and the principal to acknowledge me as the best head prefect ever. It is not easy being a head prefect, and her mischievous ways really got me in trouble with the school authority sometimes.

I just hated her breaking the rules. For me rules are an important thing in my life. I was raised and grown with strict rules in my house I have to follow. But I have to admit; sometimes rules are a pain. I wish I could break free from rules once in a while.

And now, I am seeing her in a different light. Now I'm not just seeing her as a nuisance. Before, she is nothing but trouble to me. Now, she is nothing but…a normal human being. I never knew behind the defiant facade, she is hiding a very vulnerable person. And her tears showed me no matter how tough she tried to be; she is only a girl and she has feelings.

Silly as it sounds, but before this I could only see her as trouble, with a capital T. Not a girl with a capital G. I nearly didn't notice Kaoru is a girl until she shed her tears recently. And I feel guilty about it. She cried partly because of me. It's my fault she was crying. And I don't usually make girls cry. Prefects are not supposed to make people cry.

All the pranks are nothing but prank; they are not to be taken that seriously. It should be taken as what it is, a joke, and a harmless joke with no malice intended. And now, as I am thinking about her and all the times we fought in the last couple of years, I suddenly realized something.

I suddenly realized the fact, that deep inside my heart, I admired her, with her daredevil ways, with her mischievous spirit, her ways to rebel against the school rules… However crazy it is, I do like her… kind-off…in a weird way…it's like a moth attracted to the flame…

**

* * *

**

**KAORU'S POV**

I stepped out of the girl's toilet finally and to my surprise, I found out that Enishi is already waiting for me outside. He looked at me quietly. I turned away; I can't let him see my red eyes. I am so ashamed of myself for crying. That is not the real me. I am not an emotional girl. I don't want Enishi to see this phony Kaoru. The Kaoru he knew never cry.

"I know what happened-"he started. I shook my head violently and started to walk away from him, trying to get away from him. He followed me.

"Forget about it-"

"My sister is overreacting-"

"I know. I am too"

"Excuse me?"

"I always knew that they both hated me, but I never knew the extend of their hatred. I never knew-" I stopped walking and looked straight into his turquoise eyes. He took my hands and looked at me, straight into my eyes.

"It is not true-,"he said. I shook my head sadly.

"Everyone hates me-"

"I like you-" he said. And my heart fluttered when I heard it. I knew it. I knew that he liked me.

He told me too many times before. And I knew that he likes me just like a friend, not more than that. But sometimes, in the farthest corner of my heart, I knew I always wanted more. I want more. Is this love? I don't know. But for now, I have to be satisfied with what we have together. A strong friendship between us that no one can came between. Knowing that we are there for each other no matter what happened, and knowing that we have each other. I am satisfied now.

_But for how long?_

"Me too. I'm not acting like myself now-"

"No you are not. This is what you are, and you've been trying to hide this side of yours from everyone. You can't hide it from me Kaoru, I knew you too well"

"Thank you for being there for me Enishi"

"That's what friends are for" he said softly. I smiled at him and hugged him tightly. I smelled his masculine fragrance, and I finally let myself melt into a dreamy state. I am glad to have someone like him on my side…

TO BE CONTINUED

urm...what are you waiting for...reviews please? ahahha


	5. Enishi's secret: what is it?

_Rules of Attraction_ By EevilFaerie

**A/N:** I wonder if I should make this a drama or a funny story. I wonder where my strength's lies at…

**Summary**: Kaoru is the mischievous troublemaker, trying her very best to break every rule in the school with her best friend Enishi. Kenshin is the head prefect in the school, trying his best to catch rule-breakers with his sidekick Tomoe. Until one day…

**Chapter 5**

**KAORU'S POV**

I watched as Enishi is doing some last minute cramming. I am not cramming anymore; my mind will not retain any last minute information. Now it is time for us to go in the school hall and get ourselves ready for the last test of this week.

Enishi adjusted his glasses and stood up, pulling me with him. Two weeks ago his eyesight is getting blurry so I took him to an optometrist to have his eyes checked. He is now wearing a pair of glasses, and it made him look a little bit nerdy and scholarly. He never ceases to complain about the glasses, and I never stopped making fun of it.

It's been almost 3 weeks since the incident where Tomoe slapped me. Immediately after the episode, I switch over my seat with another prefect and the result is I am currently sitting with another non-prefect named Misao. I liked her a lot, and we have bonded quickly. Enishi is still sitting next to Kenshin.

He continued his war of practical jokes on Kenshin and Tomoe, even though I have not been playing tricks on them for weeks.

This week is the very important exam week in the history of my life, or so that's what people kept telling me. I have been studying hard. I could remember the surprised look on my parent's face when they found me on the floor trying to memorize the history facts. It is hilarious. It is so out of character for me to study hard, but do I have a choice? This exam will make or break me. And I want to show other people that I can do it, I want to show other people I'm not only a troublemaker, but I am a good student too.

Other than studying, I have also been arranging the class trip with Enishi. We finally found the greatest place to go for the trip. We actually found a perfect place to go, a tropical island. Enishi and Tomoe's parents are filthy rich, so they have filthy rich friends.

We don't have to camp out in the wild because there's a well-maintained beach chalet that belongs to a friend of Enishi's father that we can afford to stay in. We have arranged the traveling plan, and the activities at that island, the lodging, the food and so on.

It is going to be a blast, but almost all of my classmates are still wary about that trip. And we will be going to that island tomorrow, immediately after we finished this last paper, and stay there for 5 days and 4 nights. We can't stay there that long because the school holiday will end in a week. After that we have this there will be more activities like the school carnival and the graduation ceremony. And that's a different story altogether.

And I have a lot of people complaining to me. They were mad when they knew how much they have to pay for this trip. I wish they could understand that it is worth the money. But there are some people starting a rumor that I am taking 20 of the payment for the trip. It drives me mad but I know Yumi started the rumor because she is angry because Enishi sprayed her hair pink.

One more thing that disturbs me about that trip. It troubles me so much when Enishi told me about the islands name weeks ago, and it still is bothering me now. I can't get over the fact that someone would actually named the island as Passion Island. I found that name gross and sickening. It sounds like an island of cheesy romance, and I found that very unpleasant.

Ewww is the only word I could use that describes my feeling towards that name.

We walked in the hall and went our separate ways.

"Good luck Kaoru"

"All the best Enishi"

We waved at each other.

**

* * *

**

**ENISHI'S POV **

I walked home from school with Kaoru by my side. We just finished the exam. Finally. Now we just hope for the best result in my life and waited patiently for the result to come out. I studied hard, I am pretty sure I won't fail. Kaoru is looking very cheerful because she immediately forgets all about the exam and focused on the trip to the island this Sunday.

Kaoru punched me playfully on my chest to get my attention. We have arrived at this particular crossroad. We have to go on our separate ways.

"See you tomorrow okay?" she said.

I winked and waved as we went on our separate ways. I walked towards my house when I spotted my sister standing in front of the door, waiting for me.

We never walked back from school together, I always walked home with Kaoru and she always walked home with Kenshin. Kaoru and I walked slowly, taking our own sweet time but Kenshin and Tomoe walked home quick. She always arrived home first. I ignored her as I took of my shoes and puts them on the shoe rack. I was just about to open the door when she suddenly pulled at my shirt.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Enny, I need your help" she said reluctantly. I could understand her reluctance. After all we hate each other, and she asking me to help her shows how desperate she is.

"I won't help you until you STOP calling me Enny"

"Promise you will help me first-"

"With what?"

"With Kaoru. She has not playing pranks on us for a long time, and I am worried."

I let out a quick burst of laugh.

"You? Worried about that? This is a little bit strange-"

"You know, I kind of miss her doing that-"

This is weird. I just stared at her disbelievingly.

"Oh my god, where is Tomoe? What have you done to her?"

"Of course my hands are full with your stupid reckless actions and the devil-may-care attitude regarding school rules-"

"But?"

"But it's different. I have always have been different. Without her, my work is beginning to be boring. "

"Are you saying that you need her to wreck some trouble so you could get a perverse sense of fun on being able to chase her down?"

"Kind off. You know some people say that there's always have been a connection between the hunter and the hunted. I am the hunter, and she is the hunted. There's an affinity between us"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you"

"Kenshin is still luck he still have his hunted, which is you. It's always been like that. I have Kaoru. Kenshin has you. He still has a goal, which is to get you in trouble with the school authority. But me? Who else can I target? I have no more reason to concentrate on her. I have nothing to hunt-"

"Oh man, this is the weirdest confession I ever heard from you- "

""What if I said I love you?"

There's a long pause. I looked at her, astonished. Is she serious?

"Dream on" she said and laughed uncomfortably.

I nearly sighed with relief. Maybe some people may think that my reaction is a little bit weird, after all who wants a sister who hates you? But this is necessary, she has to hate me and vice versa. If not…the possibilities are… overwhelming to us. We have been rivals since we're toddlers. We would never bond, ever. Strange but true.

"You know what? I agree with you. I want this Kaoru to be a normal Kaoru again. All this started when we got good result in our latest and we got to be in the first class. We did not cheat you know. You are wrong to accuse us like that. We studied for that test, I swear to god we did"

She opened her mouth to argue about and I cut her off, "And all of this negative energy just kept getting worse when we got elected to be the head of class. She felt the pressure. She can't really handle responsibilities well yet. It got worst when she heard Yumi told her how she feel about her being in charge in class. I assure you that Yumi is being very vocal about that, until I stopped her of course. And she has to release all the pent up tension inside her. And you know what? That's why she did the…blood prank. You are just at the wrong place in the wrong time. It's your fault for sitting next to her really."

"She don't have right to humiliate me like this! And the accusations are not unfounded. Both of you never got good results for the last two years. How am I supposed to think? It never occurred to me that both of you studied, because that just too damn impossible! You know what, she needs to apologize to me. That prank was mean,"

"She wants to apologize to you, but since you slapped her, she immediately threw the idea away"

"She did?"

"Well, she did felt a little guilty about the…blood prank you know. When she feels guilty about something it shows you know. And I said that she don't have to worry about it at all. I though you would be fine so I told her that she don't have to worry. But she did feel guilty. Sooner or later she will apologize for her behavior. And now…what a mess...what a horrible mess. I guess it's partly my fault too. And what you did…she will never forgive you. She hates people who slapped her around. That's the reason why she moved in our school on the first place-"

Tomoe just let her jaws dropped open when she heard it, probably she didn't know Kaoru's history. She had a very violent father. He used to slap her and her mother around until one day they have enough. That's why they moved away from their old house and moved into our city.

"Anyway, what you're asking me to do is a little bit impossible. She is still hurt by your accusation, even though both of us knew that we should have expected that. We never really tried to study before, and we started to study, all this stupid accusations arise and it breaks her spirit. So you have to be the one to apologize first. You have no idea how stubborn that girl could be. Even if I offend her she would take days to forgive me. In your case, it would take her forever to forgive you. SO it would prove to be a big problem-"

"Would a conversation would work on ending this unfriendliness between us?" she suggested. I laughed out loud. She looked perplexed.

"Don't bother. She won't even listen to you. You have to use force to make her listen to you."

"Force?"

"No, I don't mean you to slap her again." Tomoe blushed when she heard that.

I continued," She is a mulish girl. Unless…Unless…" I trailed off. I smiled. I got an idea.

**

* * *

**

**KAORU'S POV**

This is getting so annoying. I could hear the familiar footsteps following me. I turned suddenly. I could see a flash as Kenshin hide himself behind my neighbor's walls. I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

_Did he think that I'm stupid enough I wouldn't notice him following me?_

I opened my mouth to yell at him and ask him to get lost, but I remembered one thing. I'm not talking to him ever again. I'm ignoring him. I'm trying to think that he did not exist on this planet. I bit my lower lips instead.

There's nothing I could do but ignore him now. Soon he will lose interest and stopped following me around. Soon.

_Be patient Kaoru_.

**

* * *

**

**KENSHIN'S POV**

I saw Kaoru entered her house and slammed the door hard. She noticed me but she did nothing about it except she rolled her eyes. I sighed and leaned at the huge concrete wall. I just want to make her forgive me.

I tried to talk to her; she ignored me. I tried to offer to walk her home, she ignored it too. So I took it in my own hands, I will walk her home no matter what she thinks about it. So after sending Tomoe home, I would wait at a particular crossroad where she and Enishi parted. After that I will walk her home, or to be exact, follow her in a discreet way from a long distance.

She had changed, a lot. She never did play pranks on us anymore. And she stopped breaking rules, or at least most of them for fun anymore. Now she became a responsible head of class. Yes she still did break a couple rules, like coming to school late and so on, but I should care about that. I should be the happiest prefect in the world, for there's one less problem in my life. Instead, I don't. It feels wrong. The new Kaoru makes me feel uncomfortable…in a weird kind of way. She is really different…and I missed her old self. I missed the rebellious Kaoru I knew back then. This Kaoru...it didn't feel right.

I hate being put in this situation. I hate when all this bizarre feelings arise, unfamiliar feelings that threatens my sanity. I want the old Kaoru back, the old Kaoru that I have always been fighting against. I missed her bad.

Maybe I should get this straight with her. Maybe I should have a calm conversation with her, telling her to stop acting like this and turn back into the old Kaoru. But she's been ignoring me. How can I get a one on one conversation with her?

**

* * *

**

**KAORU'S POV**

"Hey Kaoru! Over here!" I heard Misao calling me. I waved at her with one hand and the hand I'm pulling my suitcase along with me.

I am at the train station. We have to board a night train and tomorrow we will arrive at the jetty. After that we will take a boat and went to the island. Enishi is coming to the train station with his sister in a car, so I can't really go to the train station with him. I have been avoiding Tomoe, and I don't want to share a car with her. I called for a taxi and it took me here.

"You are very ready for this trip…"I said, looking at her huge bag, twice my suitcase's size.

"And I haven't seen Mr. Shinomori yet. Is he coming?"Misao said.

I rolled my eyes. My friend got this tremendous crush on our class teacher. Oh well almost every girl have a crush on a teacher sometimes, and it is normal for me because Mr. Shinomori is unquestionably attractive, young and a single teacher. But I think Misao is pretty serious with this schoolgirl crush.

"He will be here soon I think. And I think I spot Mr. Hiko over there," I said.

Mr. Hiko is the other teacher who's coming with us on this trip. And that means we have only two teachers coming on this trip. I surveyed around the train station. I could spot most of my classmates, but not all 45 of them are here yet.

"I see trouble coming…"Misao warned me, pointing towards Kenshin.

"Do me a favor, try to stop him from following me. And please call all our classmates to wait for me here. I am going to give out their train tickets later okay. And if you see Enishi, tell him I'm at the ticket counter"

"Yes maam!"Misao saluted me mockingly and I immediately ran away towards the ticket counter. Kenshin saw me running but Misao managed to stop him from following him.

Kenshin is troubling me ever since the day I ran to the ladies toilet to calm myself down. He has taken to stalking me. Sometimes when I walked back home with Enishi I could feel his presence. Sometimes in the class even though I have moved to the farthest corner I could feel his eyes watching me. And it's driving me nuts.

Can't he take a hint? I don't want to see his face or think about him anymore! Is that so hard to understand?

And Tomoe. She is also troubling me. She is trying her very best to talk to me even though I said it clearly that I don't even want to see her face ever again.

What wrong with both of them? Is this a stupid typical prefect syndrome? Are they too thick to understand that I don't want to see both of them ever again?

"Hey crybaby. Going somewhere to cry your hearts out? Want a tissue?" I heard Kamatari sneering loudly to me.

I bit my lips in anger. And that is the worst part. People kept teasing me about me crying. Some people just ignored it. Some people support me about it, like Enishi and Misao. Some people teased me about it, like Kamatari, Yumi and their gang of we-are-perfect-students. And some people just stared at me like I'm an alien from mars, especially Tomoe and some actually started to stalk me, like Kenshin.

**

* * *

**

**ENISHI'S POV**

"Bye dad," I said as I get out from the car. Tomoe bend down and kisses our father on his cheek and waved.

Our father waved back and left us in front of the train station. Suddenly it's been awkward between us. Ever since the day she asked me to help her mend her relation with Kaoru, things are not the same anymore. Anyone could feel the tension, the uncomfortable atmosphere when both of us were together. And last night. Something happened that totally boggled my mind. It bothered me so much.

"Well, bye,"I said as I left her in search for Kaoru. I can't handle this kind of tension anymore.

"What's wrong with you? You looked …miserable-"Kaoru said when she saw my face at the ticket counter. Misao told me where to find her, and I could see that Kenshin is still trying to talk to Kaoru but failed. I have no idea why exactly he wanted to talk to her, but I guessed he felt guilty because Tomoe slapped Kaoru.

"Nothing" I murmured. She stopped counting the ticket and looked at me.

"No, you are hiding something. I knew it. What is it? You know that we promised never keep secrets from each other…"she trailed off and took my hand.

Yes…we did make that promise…a long time ago.

"I have a secret, and I have just found out about it. It shocked the hell out of me. And I'll tell you about it, but promise me; you would tell no one else. I trust you…"

I could see that I have interested her. I have to tell this secret to someone that I could trust or my life. I know it would never be easy, but if I don't, I would never feel relieved. I want to share this secret. I want to take some burden off my shoulders.

"I will tell you later. For now, let's organize our classmates, give them the tickets and board the train okay?" I said. Kaoru nodded as she pulled me towards where our classmates have gathered together.

_Do I really want to tell her about it?_

TO BE CONTINUED

Now please review?


	6. The word game

_Rules of Attraction_ By EevilFaerie

**A/N: **Enishi, Kenshin. Got my mind muddled up thinking about the pairings. Urgh, I got a horrible stomachache too, help…

**Summary**: Kaoru is the mischievous troublemaker, trying her very best to break every rule in the school with her best friend Enishi. Kenshin is the head prefect in the school, trying his best to catch rule-breakers with his sidekick Tomoe. Until one day…

**Chapter 6**

**KAORU'S POV**

I slid a sideway look at Enishi. He lay slumped against the seat, his eyes are looking at the window, and his mind is flying far away. It is pitch dark outside, and my wristwatch told me it is past midnight. The seat next to me belongs to Misao, but she's gone for a while

"Hey, you tell me you want to tell me secret" I poked Enishi.

Since we boarded the train, he has been quiet. We are sitting together with Misao, but since Misao have gone to buy some snack, I am finally alone with Enishi. I have been waiting anxiously for him to tell me about his so called secret. He turned away from the train window and looked at me with a half smile on his lips.

"If I tell you, then I would have to kill you"

"Don't tell me you've changed your mind!" I poked him angrily. He moved away from me.

"I don't have too, you have already known," he admitted. I poked him anyway.

"It's not fair! I want to know!" I glowered.

"Later Hon, now it's not the right time yet" he said softly, finally serious, arms shielding him from my poke.

I nodded, downcast. It's his secret, he will tell me at the right time. I won't pressure him to confess as soon as possible. But it's not fair. He is always the one who kept secrets. I am the one who can't keep secrets from him; he'll just know everything.

Misao finally came back with a bunch of food in her arms. She looked excited.

"Hey guys, you know what I heard Tomoe, Kenshin and company are doing." she said, throwing all the snacks on the empty seat.

"They are making out?" I said dryly. Misao snorted and shook her head.

"They jumped off the train?" Enishi guessed. Misao grinned.

"You wish, but no, they are playing an interesting game and enjoying it greatly"Misao stated calmly.

"Duh, that's all? I thought they are doing something juicy" Enishi smirked.

"And I thought that we could play their game too-" Misao said, looking very excited about that.

"Eww? I'm not going to do what they enjoy doing-" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Please?"

"I see no harm in doing that. Anyway isn't you bored to death back then?" Enishi said.

"I am still bored to death now…"I said thoughtfully.

"Then let's play. Just for fun"Misao begged.

"Well, okay." I said, defeated.

"How?"Enishi asked curiously.

Misao rubbed her hands with glee and looked at Enishi and me with this weird joyful expression.

"I said a word, and you said a word immediately after that. You are not allowed to think about your answer at all-"

"Oh, THAT game-"Enishi cut Misao off. I frowned.

"I'm confused," I admitted.

"When I say a word, for example Cat. You said a word that popped in your mind when you heard that word immediately without pausing to consider the answer."

"Okay, I understand a little bit." I'm a little bit in doubt.

"Enishi, you know this game. Let's demonstrate to Kaoru"Enishi nodded. Misao thinks for a while for a word.

"Tomoe"Misao said finally.

"Sister"Enishi answered in a split second without even blinking.

"Hate"

"Sister" I am not surprised by that. Everyone knows he hates his sister. Nobody really knows why.

"Kaoru"Misao asked. He looked at me, eyes twinkling with laughter. I looked at him, my hopes soaring very high, hoping that he will say a magic word that would describe his feeling towards me.

"Friend" he said. Could feel a little bit disappointed in my heart but then again, that's what we are.

Just friends. Immediately all my hopes for both of us are shattered into a thousand pieces. He does not feel what I feel for him. He doesn't like me the way I like him. We are just meant to be just friends. The dagger of hurt stabbed into my heart, bringing tears to my eyes but I smiled back at him. He seemed satisfied with my smile and averted his eyes.

"Enishi"

"Sexy" he said with a raised eyebrow in a horrible impersonation of The Rock. Misao and I chocked with mirth. I punched his shoulders and laughed out loud.

"Bigheaded would be the perfect word" I said. Enishi pretended to look hurt.

"Kenshin" Misao continued.

"Nosy" I stifled my laughter. Enishi thought Kenshin is nosy? Well he is, kind off…

"Misao"

"Talkative"

"Hey!"Misao burst out. Enishi smiled.

"Please use words, not names," he said. Misao pouted and nodded.

"Let's continue. The next word is…SKY "

"Blue"

"Blue"

"Eyes"Enishi paused for a while. Blue eyes? I have blue eyes… I looked at him. He ignored my look.

"Secret"

"Years" he said. That didn't make sense. What's the connection between secrets and years? But he did said back then, he had kept his secret for years. Maybe that's it. Or maybe I'm over-analyzing this innocent game.

"Love"

"Hate"

"Heart"

"Break" he said. Misao looked at Enishi intently. Enishi seemed uncomfortable.

"Erm, I'm getting tired. Kaoru you know how to play? Go on-" Enishi finally said. I was still pondering on his choice of word to answer Love and Heart.

Why did he answer love with hate? Why did he answer heart with break? Did he fall in love with someone and got his heart broken and ending up hating her? Who?

Misao turned to me and smiled. It's my turn now.

"Kenshin" Misao started. I answered with what I have in mind.

"Tomoe"Well, both of them have been together for a long time. Everywhere Kenshin went; Tomoe is there too. They are can't be separated. Kenshin and Tomoe are synonyms.

"Tomoe."Misao said her name again.

"Unforgivable" I still have not forgiven her over that vicious slap. I will never forgive her…

"Enishi"

"Friend" That's it. He answered friend too. And so will I. He smiled and pulled me closed and hugged me. He is satisfied by the answer.

"Misao"

"Talkative"Misao pouted but she didn't stop.

"Kaoru"

"Me."Kaoru is my name after all.

"Sun"

"Shine"

"Love"

"Someone" I said. I bit my lips when I realized I said it. Misao is very interested in that answer. Enishi is looking at me curiously too.

"Who"

"Nobody" I rolled my eyes.

"Kiss "

"Nobody"Misao rolled her eyes. Enishi caught my eyes and smiled.

"Bored"

"Death"

"Hate"

"Prefects" I really hate them with all my heart. I really do…

"Heart"

"Soul"

"Soul"

"Love"

"Heart"

"Closed"

"Closed"

"Forever"

Misao pursed her lips. She is thinking about my answers. I have no idea why I answered them like that. Seriously I have no idea why. They words just rolled out of my tongue. I just said them without thinking them carefully. They should not take this seriously. This is only a harmless game.

"Hey it's your turn!" I said and slapped her shoulders playfully. She nodded. I rubbed my hands together looking very gleeful.

"Kaoru"I said.

"Secrets" I raised an eyebrow. I have secrets? I don't think so.

"Enishi"

"Kaoru" That's weird. But in a way, Enishi and I are synonyms, like Kenshin Tomoe.

"Tomoe"

"Kenshin"That's what I said too.

"Kenshin"

"Cute" I laughed for a bit. Misao thought Kenshin is cute? This is hilarious.

"Love"

"Aoshi"

"Teacher"

"Aishiteru"Oh my, she is head over heel with Mr. Shinomori. I smiled and Misao had the decency to look a little bit embarrassed. Enishi laughed softly.

"My turn to question you Misao" Enishi said and Misao just nodded.

* * *

**KENSHIN'S POV **

Tomoe looked at clapped mischievously and clapped her hands together. We are sitting together with Megumi, Kamatari, Yumi, Makoto Shishio and,' broom head' Chou who are enjoying themselves playing this amusing game.

Yumi is flaming red because when Tomoe said love she answered Shishio. Shishio is looking very cool about that fact but now he has not been taking his eyes from Yumi. I guessed he must surprise when he suddenly realized that Yumi loved him. Everyone is a little bit surprised by Yumi. They have no idea she like Makoto Shishio. And now it's my turn.

"Yumi"

"Embarrassed" I said. Everyone laughed.

"Broom"

"Chou" Chou shook his head. Everyone answered his name when Tomoe said broom.

"Makoto"

"Shishio"

"Tomoe"

"Friend" I could see a flicker of annoyance at this answer, and when I glanced to her once again, she composed herself and smiled sweetly. This is weird.

"Enishi"

"Pest" everyone laughed again.

"Kaoru"

"Girl" I said. Yumi rolled her eyes. Everyone knows Kaoru is a girl. I have a gift for stating the obvious. But then again, I never really noticed she is a girl before she cried. And seeing her cry it awakens this stupid heroic motion that I have to save her from crying ever again. This is stupid. Thinking about her just tangled my already muddled feelings.

"Lovely'

"Tomoe" Tomoe just blushed.

"Cute"

"Girl" I said. Tomoe raised an eyebrow. Everyone is connecting the word cute to girl and the word girl to Kaoru and everyone concluded that I think Kaoru is cute. That certainly made them annoyed. Everyone here had an encounter with Enishi and Kaoru and he or she is pretty much annoyed about her.

"Love"Tomoe said.

"Toilet"

"What?"Tomoe burst out.

"I need to go to the toilet" I stood up.

"Wait, I haven't finished-"

"Sorry Tomoe, urgent"I said as I scrambled away from them.

I could feel my face is hot with embarrassment. I can't believe it. I am embarrassed because it slipped out from my mouth that I think Kaoru is cute. But she IS cute.

_This is so embarrassing. What's happening to me? Am I attracted to her? You have got to be kidding. Get a grip on yourself Kenshin! This is not happening!_

I ran to the toilet. I have to be alone.

* * *

**KAORU'S POV **

I tapped my foot impatiently on the thick carpet. I looked at the closed door and frowned. I have been waiting for 10 long minutes. The toilet door is still closed.

_Who is inside? Why is she taking too long?_

Finally I lost all my patience. I rapped my knuckles on the door loudly.

"Hey Lady!" I yelled at the closed door.

There's no response. I knocked the door again. This time the locked clicked and the door swung open. I saw the shocked look on Kenshin's face, mirroring my own, and I turned to flee from him. In a split second he grabbed my arms forcefully and dragged me inside the train toilet and slammed the door close on us. He locked the door, and turned to face me, arms crossed, blocking my only exit.

"What do you think you are doing!"

"This time no one will heard your screams" When he said that I stared at him. He sounds like a sadistic murderer in crime movies. There's a weird gleam on his eyes, and it made my skin crawl. I looked around. The toilet is small, and I found my legs pressed to the sink.

"Let me out of here!" I yelled, trying to push him aside and unlock the door. He is like a sturdy tree, no matter how much force I use, it's fruitless. I was breathing hard by the time I stopped pushing him. Gathering any scrap of dignity left in me, I faced him with what I hoped as imposing face as possible. My heart is thumping.

"Let's talk first" he said calmly.

He locked me in a toilet just to have a conversation with me. Is he crazy? Of course it's partially my fault really. But he has no right whatsoever to do this to me.

"First, I want you to know how sorry I am about the incident, you know…"

"It's not your fault really" I interrupted. I am too annoyed; I'm not in the mood for conversations.

"Am responsible for her actions really-"

"What are you, her husband?"

"And you know what, I want you to know how sorry we are about that-"

"You? Sorry?" I said sarcastically.

"Do I have to rephrase that? Yes we are. Forgive us-"

"Is that all?"

"No…Kaoru…I…I…" he went silent, pondering on what he's going to say to me.

"Nothing else right? Let me out"

"No-"

I tapped my foot. I looked at his hooded eyes. He's thinking, and he's taking a very long time to do that. The silence became unbearable.

"I…I…"

"Just say it!" I burst out.

He finally opened his mouth but a sudden jolt; we are on a moving train after all, threw both of us on the floor. Or to be exact, I landed on my butt; he landed on me. If someone opened the door at this moment he or she would run away screaming or just wink and say 'go get a room' to us. For a moment we stared at each other, face inches apart, speechless. We are caught in a daze. My heart raced, and my face turned red. He looked at me intently. We got caught up in his intense gaze, and we moved closer.

I am the first one to get a grip on myself.

"Oi!"I yelled. That shocked him out of his trance and he immediately moved away from me. He shook his head to get a grip on the situation. He got off me quickly and he had the decency to look embarrassed by the whole situation. Both of us stood up and brushed our clothes furiously.

"Sorry…sorry…. I…"he is very flustered.

"Let me out!" I grabbed his collar and shook him hard. He nodded, flustered and opened the door. I took off, leaving him. Oh my god I wouldn't want to see him ever again after that incident! I'm so embarrassed!

* * *

**KAORU'S POV **

"Wow! Is that our ride?"Misao yelled as we get out from our bus.

We took a bus from the train station to take us to this magnificent jetty. And everyone is staring at our ride to the island. Everyone's jaws dropped on the ground in astonishment in the sight of our ride. Now they will understand why the class trip expenses are a little bit high.

It is a luxurious catamaran. It is big, white, and stunning. It reeks of class, style and luxury. It is named Temptation.

_Eww.Icky name._

The bald man is the owner of this catamaran and caretaker of the chalet we are going to stay in for this couple of days. He looked paunchy and tanned, wearing ridiculous Hawaii shirt and baggy Bermuda shorts, which his showed his extremely knobby knees. And he most prominent thing is his smile. His head is clean-shaven and it reflected the light very well indeed. He has a very good-natured smile that belongs in a toothpaste advertisement.

This catamaran is unbelievable. It has a jakuzzi, a pool on the upper deck with beach umbrella's and chairs, a driving range for golfers. And I was told that it also had a bar, but we can't use it because everyone here is underage so only our teachers are allowed to use it. There are also several rooms for relaxation. There's a sauna and I understand that there are some fishing rods for anyone who wants to fish out here.

I can say that I proved to most of the skeptical classmates that this trip is going to be awesome. At the first sight of the island, everyone goes gaga over it. There's no exact word to describe it. The sea is a blue-green color, and the island green with white sandy beaches around it.

And as I let myself dream the vision of what had transpired in the train toilet flashed in my mind. Our lips are inches apart, and I could swear he moved closer before I stopped him. If I didn't know him better I think he is going to kiss me. Pity he stopped. I smiled dreamily, and immediately snapped myself out of it.

_Why am I thinking about him that way? This is weird…I do not like that guy! How can I even consider kissing him! Are you out of your mind? He is Kenshin for god's sake! You hate him and vice versa remember?_

Enishi saw my blush.

"What's wrong? You've been acting weird after you came back from the toilet in the train"

"Oh, nothing, I just had bump into with Kenshin admitted reluctantly. If I kept quiet he'll just grill me for the details. Maybe I should tell him a little bit of the encounter. A little bit.

"Oh? What happened?" he asked, curious.

"Nothing"I said.

"Okay" he said nonchalantly.

And at that moment no one seemed to be complaining about this trip, and I feel very good about myself. No matter what Yumi and company are going to say to me from now on, it doesn't meant a thing to me anymore. Because I know, this trip is a success. And I proved to myself that I could handle responsibilities. From now on, I am confident of my abilities, and no one can put me down anymore. No one.

In the three-hour trip to this island, everyone enjoyed himself or herself fooling in the pool and the Jacuzzi. I prefer to keep myself away from the raunchy crowd and planned the trip with Enishi. I don't know why, but he insisted to sort our classmates to their own respective chalets on his own. I raised an eyebrow and he just at me with the 'just trust me' look.

"This island's jetty is dirty!" moaned a voice I tried to ignore. Yumi is looking at the wet jetty with disgust. I rolled my eyes. She is just a pain, I wish I could throw her overboard and left her in the middle of the ocean with starved sharks.

"Stop complaining, your majesty" Misao said sarcastically.

"This is the chalet's private pier. And the island's jetty is a lot bigger and better than this, don't worry" the captain of Temptation said smilingly. We still didn't know his name, and he's being secretive about it. We just called him the bald man, behind his back of course. He puts a plank and every one of us gets out of this catamaran.

The captain is right. This pier leads directly to the chalets. And there are a lot of small chalets scattered along this beautiful stretch of beach. Misao ran to the sands and scooped it up. She then throws it and watches as the wind blows at the sand.

"I love it! Look at the sands. They are so white and light, it's like they are snowflakes!" Misao exclaimed.

"Sands? Look at the palm trees. With coconuts! I would love to climb it-" said Enishi.

"What are you, a monkey? Look at the sea. It's beautiful and clear. I can't wait to dip in it!" I said.

"Hey look at the chalets! They are gorgeous!" someone exclaimed.

Now everyone is babbling about this place.

"Attention everyone! I will divide you guys into groups of two. Every group will get a room in the chalet."Enishi said. He started to call names. Kenshin got to share a room with Shishio. Yumi got a room with Kamatari. I waited patiently for my name, for I am confident that I would be partnered with Misao.

"Misao! You are with Megumi!"Enishi said. I gaped.

Now wait a minute… 

"Sanosuke, you're with me"

"Tomoe, you're with Kaoru"

Everyone gasped by Enishi's announcement. Every eye turned and started at me. At this very moment I seriously considered killing Enishi for putting me in this situation.

_Why is he doing this to me?_

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. The trouble

_Rules of Attraction_ By EevilFaerie

**A/N**: Wow, suddenly I have this overpowering felling to write again here. And here I am. I am kind of rusty, so please forgive me for my grammatical mistakes, and…now I will complete this story before completely sank into obscurity again: P

**P/S:** please forgive my grammatical mistakes: P

**Summary**: Kaoru is the mischievous troublemaker, trying her very best to break every rule in the school with her best friend Enishi. Kenshin is the head prefect in the school, trying his best to catch rule-breakers with his sidekick Tomoe. Until one day…

**Chapter 7**

**TOMOE'S POV **

"Misao! You are with Megumi!"Enishi said.

Kaoru gaped. I raised my eyebrow, and stared at Enishi. He caught me staring and winked at me. It doesn't look good. It looks like he's planning something.

"Sanosuke, you're with me"

"Tomoe, you're with Kaoru"

Everyone gasped by Enishi's announcement. Every eye turned and stared at Kaoru and me. At this very moment I finally caught on Enishi's plan. Throwing us together and try to make us work thing out. He's brilliant!

For once in my life I am grateful for Enishi's help in me trying to make amends with Kaoru, but I have to admit, his method's are kind off unconventional. I am pretty sure Kaoru's so furious that there's steam coming out of her ears. I let out a giggle.

"ENIISHIIII!" Kaoru screeched and jumped onto Enishi and started pounding him senseless. Everyone stared at the scene, completely dumfounded.

"Ouch! Kaoru!" Enishi tried to stop Kaoru's attack.

"DIE!" Kaoru screamed.

"Stop it you guys" I said calmly, prying Kaoru and Enishi apart.

Sanosuke helped me too. After several unsuccessful attempts, Kaoru finally gave up and left the thoroughly battered Enishi lying panting on the sand. In her hands is the key to the chalet. Her chalet. My chalet. Our chalet.

"Hey wait up!"

"You are staying out on the beach. There's no way I'm letting you inside the room!" Kaoru screamed at me.

"Not fair, you think I want this?"

"No, and me neither…so you are out" she said it and trotted to the chalet with all her baggage and opened the door. She entered. Closed the door. I heard the lock turned. And that was it.

"I'm not sleeping outside, Enny do something-" I turned to Enishi. He just got out from the sand and was cleaning the sand particles out of his clothes.

"Don't worry, I have it all planned out"

In his hands is another set of keys.

"This is yours" he gave it to me and left. I juggled the keys and walked reluctantly to the nightmare chalet I'm sharing with my 'beloved' friend.

* * *

**KAORU'S POV**

My mind is reeling as I sat on the bed in this quaint room. Cutely decorated with stuffs that gave this room an aura of summer at the beach, and I would really enjoy it, if one fact is not dancing in my head and biting me on my behind.

The door shook as Tomoe knocked. I groaned inwardly and ignored it. I looked at the king sized bed and tried to imagine Tomoe and me sleeping together on it. The image just won't form in my mind. It is unimaginable, appalling, agony, insanity, immorality, and everything I loathed. I am not sleeping in the same bed as my hated pain-on-my-back prefect.

_You know what? You are acting stubborn! Maybe you should consider to raise the white flags. Stop this cold war between Tomoe and Kenshin. Be friends. Forgive her, for she had already forgave you for all my wrongdoings.Forgive him, after all he did tried to apologize to you._

No. What will happen if we just were friends? For the last couple of years my school days are filled with running away from them. I have to admit it that it's fun. I brighten my boring school days.

_Things will never be the same. And now it's up to me…_

The lock clicked and the door swung open. Tomoe ignored me and walked pass me, towards the wardrobe. She opened it and dumped all her stuffs inside it before walking straight to me. Is stared at her. She has this determined expression and this aura that spells determination that made me shudder.

"We have to talk." She said forcefully.

I glared at her and stuck out my tongue. I closed both of my ears with my palm, looked at the ceiling and sing twinkle twinkle little star in my annoying voice. She rolled her eyes and head right to the bathroom. I heard the door close and stopped singing. I closed my eyes and lay on the bed, trying to figure out what am I going to do with my pesky roommate.

Suddenly all I feel is a splash of cold water being poured on my sleeping form.

I feel shock.

Wet

Cold

"Like that? " Tomoe said. She threw the bucket she used to pour me with the cold water on the floor and walked out on me. The door slammed closed behind her. All I could do is gasp in shock.

_Is that really Tomoe? What has gotten into her?_

I stood up and looked at the bed. The mattress is totally ruined. There's no way any human can sleep on it now, unless it's dry again. And look at myself. Wet. There's no way I can sleep like this.

"AHAHAHAHAH"

I rolled on the wet mattress laughing my lungs out. This is getting good. Tomoe's cracking. Pouring water on me? That's what I used to do to other people. This situation is going to be so much fun.

With the single dose of cold water, Tomoe have washed away my hate for them and I now have truly forgiven them.

But I'll take my own sweet time to let them know that. Not while the situation is so much fun!

_The power is in my hands! Muahahaha!_

* * *

**ENISHI'S POV **

The chalet door was closed but suddenly it swung open. I rolled my eyes. Sanosuke went out for his own reason a while ago and he forgot to lock up the door after him. Tomoe came straight in and plopped on the mattress beside me. I sat up and looked at my sister.

"Erm hello, you are in the wrong room"

"Enny, you better change our rooms now, because Kaoru's being pigheaded and I think I'll erupt like an active volcano if I looked at her for one more second"

I rolled my eyes.

_Girls. _

I don't understand them, and they are a pain to deal with sometimes. This time I've had it. Kaoru's being stupid. I've understood it's Tomoe's fault for hurting her, but give us a break, Tomoe's tried so hard to be friends with her. But Tomoe's fighting for a losing cause here. I just picture Tomoe and Kaoru being best friends. The are just too different.

"Just go back to your room and sleep there. Pretend she's not there. Ignore her for one night. I beg you-"

"Owh all right. I suppose that I can borrow your sleeping bag so that I can sleep on the floor. And your ipod. I need calming music."

"Sure, take them-"

Tomoe looked at me, smiling sweetly

"Why don't you take them and give it to me since I have no idea where you stashed them?"

I let a loud growl. Girls. The worst human ever to ever encounters my path.

I rummage through my wardrobe and threw the sleeping bag to my sister. It hit her on her head.

"Hey, be careful!"

"I'm so sorry…not!"

She snarled. I ignored her and fumbled my way around the room. I just can't find my ipod. I remembered clearly I left it on the bed just now.

_Is it under the pillow? Nope, no sign of it. _

I scrambled on the bed, my hands groping on the mattress. I just can't find it. I adjusted my glasses and squinted. And now the sun is setting, and it certainly not helping. Lately my vision is getting worse, especially at night.

"Where's is the damned ipod-"I mumbled.

"It's right next to your right hand" she replied nonchalantly.

"Right-" I groped and my hand came into contact with the blasted item. I adjusted my glasses and squinted. Now I see it, even though it is still blurry for me to identify it correctly.

"Are you playing games with me. Give them to me-"

"Take them and leave!" I dropped the thing on her head.

"Gladly" and off she strutted out of the room with all my stuffs. I sighed with relief.

Man, things are not going good for me. This is bad. This is really bad.

* * *

**KENSHIN'S POV **

Sanosuke is acting funny. He is walking and jumping at every alternate step. And he's whistling a song.

"Hey, where're you going?" I interrupted his song. He started and stared at me.

"Hey there Kenshin, I'm just taking a look around here-"

"Looks like you're heading towards the beach. Are you planning to do anything funny-"

"Ah no…no…I'm just taking a walk. Heh, you sure have a suspicious mind-"

"-and Megumi's already there"

"She's there? Already? She's early. Opps, what I mean is-"

"Spare me, just go-"

"Bye Kenshin!" He started to skip again, but he stopped. HE winked at me.

"Oh by the way, you should check on Kaoru, she's doing something funny" He laughed out loud.

"Oro?" I just don't know where that popped out. There's nothing with Kaoru and me, unlike him and Megumi.

Sanosuke just waved.

It wouldn't hurt for me to check on her. Even if I'm not in charge of this trip I am still a prefect and it's my duty to make sure everyone's safe from harm. The way Sanosuke said it's like she's doing something weird or dangerous. It's my duty.

But lately I've been taking too much notice about her. And I started noticing things about her that I never knew existed before. The way the winds swept her hair, and spreading the subtle perfume of her shampoo. Her hair smells like lavender. It suits her. I like it. The way she laughed, highly excitable and in a singsong way that is absolutely adorable and highly infectious.

This interest in her is way unhealthy. Unprofessional.

Ah, just go and take a look. There's nothing to lose.

**

* * *

**

**TOMOE'S POV**

I'm walking back towards my chalet after the visit to Enishi's chalet.

Enishi is his usual annoying self. But for a moment, it looked like he's taken aback by something. Something. He's just missed the ipod on the bed. But. He seemed disturbed by it. Does it mean his eyesight is worse? Well it's getting dark. It's normal. His eyesight is bad anyway.

"Kaoru!" I screamed when I saw the sight of my chalet. I saw that my bag is on the roof. She threw my bag on the rooftop of the chalet. This is unforgivable!

"What's wrong Tomoe?" I heard Kenshin's voice, and I turned to see Kenshin gaping at me.

"It's Kaoru! She…she threw my bag on the roof! I'll get her-"

"Look, relax. I'll get it down for you"

"Thanks, but all that is on mind right now is Kaoru!" I stormed inside the chalet, and shut the door.

Crack crack.

I ignored the sickening crunch noises and just stared at Kaoru who's nonchalantly reading a magazine on a rattan chair.

"Hi Tomoe, eh, look what you stepped on-"

Suddenly I noticed something sticky on my foot. It's something crushed. What could it be…my eyes went wide when I saw what is scattered on the floor.

It's a dead cockroach stuck on my foot.

"Eeepppp!" I jumped and ran to wash my feet in the toilet.

I slammed the door closed and frantically tried to wash out the dead cockroach off my skin without looking or touching it.

I hate cockroaches, dead or alive. Especially the flying ones. I have this bad experience when I'm small when a cockroach bit my lower lip and it's swollen thrice the normal size. I locked myself in my room for a whole day until the swelling subsides. Since then I hated cockroaches. They are gross!

I heard voices arguing in the room. Seems like Kenshin is arguing with Kaoru over me.

"Kaoru, stop these nonsense. Stop trying to make Tomoe feel horrible-"

"Tomoe, Tomoe and Tomoe. All you cared is her. What about me?-"

"Kaoru, don't be silly-"

I managed to clean my feet again and tried to open the toilet.

_Eh?_

I turned the doorknob right. Left. I turned it slowly. Frantically.

The door won't budge at all.

_I'm stuck in here! Stuck with a flattened corpse of a cockroach!_

I stared at the horrendous corpse of the cockroach and shivered.

I screamed.

**

* * *

**

**KAORU'S POV**

Both of us stopped when we heard Tomoe screamed her lungs out. And we heard her trying to open the door of the toilet frantically.

"Help me, it's stuck!" Tomoe moaned.

Great. She's stuck in there. Must be she broke the lock when she slammed the toilet door shut just now. Even though I never planned this, I smiled mischievously. This is funny. I'm going to have my share of fun with Tomoe throughout this trip. After that, I'll tell her it's all cool between us.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at me.

"Kaoru! Open the door this instance." He warned me. I gasped. He's accusing me of this?

"I didn't do this-"

"Then why are you smiling?" he said disdainfully.

"Now I can't smile is it? It's against the rules to smile. If I am caught smiling I will be suspended from school?" I yelled. What's wrong with him? He's so damned infuriating!

"Let her out-"

"Are you dumb! I did not do this!"

"Please Kaoru-"

"I DID NOT LOCK HER UP ON PURPOSE IDIOT!"

CRASH.

The toilet door burst open. Tomoe had finally managed to get herself out. She looked at both of us sheepishly.

"Sorry guys, I guess I panicked. I though the door is jammed, but the fact is…. in my panic I tried to open the door the wrong way, so that's why it's stuck."

She looked ashamed of herself.

"Sorry Kaoru. Kenshin, it's not her fault, it's mine" she said.

Kenshin looked dumbfounded by this statement.

"HEAR THAT YOU STUPID MORON! I HATE YOU!" I screamed at Kenshin and burst out running.

To be continued

Ps: Haha, looks like Kenshin messed up! Ahaha!


	8. The secret's out! Or not?

-1_Rules of Attraction_ By EevilFaerie

**A/N**: Lost my password to my account, lucky I got it back. Heheh

**P/S:** please forgive my grammatical mistakes: P

**Summary**: Kaoru is the mischievous troublemaker, trying her very best to break every rule in the school with her best friend Enishi. Kenshin is the head prefect in the school, trying his best to catch rule-breakers with his sidekick Tomoe. Until one day…

**Chapter 8**

**Kaoru's POV**

After walking around the compounds of the chalet, finally I found myself staring down on the doorstep of Enishi's room. Looking at the single pair of beach slippers it's safe to make a guess that he's inside without his roommate. I knocked twice. The door swung open. And I found myself being stared at by Enishi.

"Eh?" He muttered when I walked pass him and flung myself on his bed.

"I hate Kenshin." I muttered as I pressed my face into the softness on his pillow.

Enishi rolled his eyes.

"Tell me something new"

"I HATE HIM!! Argh!!!"

I heard Enishi snickered. I threw him a pillow,and he deflected my blows with ease.

"Come on, you came all the way here to tell me that? The whole school knows that. Tell me something else"

"My hatred for him is so overwhelming that I can't really find a suitable word to describe it. Right now I want to run him over with an eighteen wheeler truck ten times. I want to throw him into a pot of boiling water and make him into a soup. I want to cut his abdomen open and tie his intestines into ribbons! I hate him so much I can't stand it!!" I screamed while destroying another pillow.

Enishi sat down and pulled the pillow away from my grip, snickering wildly.

"Don't you find it weird that you can hate someone this much? That you actually waste your time and energy to focus this kind of feeling on one person?" He said raised an eyebrow.

Come to think of it, he got a point there. Why does he get's on my nerves so much?

"People said that hate and love are different sides of the same coin. If you hate someone, you can love that someone too. I think you like him. Don't you? You like Kenshin Himura!!."Enishi accused me.

"EWW!! Are you retarded? I'd rather die that admit that I like that person!!"

"Haaa, you like him, you just won't admit it!!" he waggled his index finger in front of my face.

This guy is manipulating my words. I growled and took a swipe at him with a pillow. He ducked. But I managed to grab him by the neck and I twisted his right ear hard. He yelled and squirmed out of my reach, holding his reddened ear.

"Look at my face. Does it looks like I'm love struck right now?" I made an angry face.

Enishi rolled in laughter. He laughed so hard until tears come streaming down his face. He laughed so hard till he came to a choking fit before stopping.

"Seriously, tell me, I'll keep it a secret between us,"

"URGH!! No, Im telling you seriously, I don't like him one bit. It's preposterous to even think about that!"

"Good. Anyway, how come I never see you interested in any other guys eh? You should date around more often. Loosen up, fill your days with love with your boyfriend."

I bit my lips and glared at him.

Is he dense? How come he doesn't notice why I stuck around with him? Why didn't I look at other guys? How can I see other guys when all I see is him. I can't hear others if he kept calling my name. I can't fee others when he kept touching my skin. I should change the topic quickly, before it leads to something I'm not comfortable with.

"How about you? How come you don't have a girlfriend? Or are you hiding one from me?"

That got him. He kept quiet, thinking quickly. His reaction is totally weird, unexpected from him. He turned somber. My heart beats thumped. This is not good. Have I hit the jackpot? What if Enishi have already has a girlfriend and he hid her existence, their relationship from my eyes the entire time?

"I was going to tell you a secret right? Maybe this is the right time"

Oh.no. Please don't tell me it's really true. If that's true I might kill him for keeping it away from me. I don't want to know about this secret lover of his. He gestured for me to get closer to him. He leaned close to my ear and whipered.

"I'm not interested in girls"

"Come again??"

That take the breath right out of me. He looked embarrassed.

"I think I'm gay"

He dropped the bomb. A nuclear bomb. And with that sentence he wiped my world out of the map completely.

NOOOOOO!!!!

I wish I did something crazy. Like fainting. I wish I got up and ran as fast as I can out of the room, leaving Enishi gaping at me. I wish.

All I do is stiffen out, my mind processing his words slowly, leaving me doing nothing but stare at him blankly.

"I understand that this may be hard for you to swallow right now,"

Hard to swallow he said? That's right, its hard swallow, so hard till it got stuck in my esophagus and gave me indigestion. I cradle my head in my lap, shaking it wildly. I feel a major migraine coming.

"Urm, that …great! I …totally support you!!"

I wonder why I said the total opposite of what I'm thinking.

"Seriously?" He looked positively shining with happiness.

"Serious…"

God help me. I totally fell in love with someone who doesn't even like girls. This is the worst nightmare ever. This obstacle is impossible to defeat. I lost in the battle for my love.

"I always liked this one guy, but he really never really see me like the way I wanted him to"

Oh great, now he's going to tell me he's in love with some other guy!

"He's have this great shiny red hair, I wish I could run my fingers in it, it looks so soft and inviting"

Oh no, I'm getting weird images in my head. And image of Enishi in a lovey-dovey mood with this guy. I'm getting goose bumps so bad I could swear it pierces through my shirt leaving holes in it.

"he always chasing after me"

I bet you loved that don't you? You just lap it up. I'm so happy for you.

"always blabbering about wanting to catch me breaking the rules and expelling me. I bet that it's just an excuse"

I'm so dizzy listening to this love confession…an excuse huh?

"He sits next to me, but he doesn't have a clue about my feeling,"

I'm feel so sorry for that unfortunate person.

"And there's this one obstacle. My best friend hates him"

"Who? I hate him?" I blurted out.

"You just told me how much you loathe him seconds ago…"

Finally his words sneaks into my head it sharply pierces my daze. Red hair. Chasing after him. Sitting next to him. There's this person that fits' the description…but…it can't be

"Is the guy you like…is…"

"Yup, I love Kenshin"

I lost it. This is the limit that I can take in for the night. I'm not going to stay here anymore. I ran away screaming, I ran away as quickly as possible from Enishi.

**KENSHIN'S POV**

So here she is. She ran straight to Enishi's room. That so totally expected from her. After all the are best friends. Or so it seems, even though rumors are rife about the school that they are lovers an are living together and even have a child together.

I heard Enishi laughing. And Kaoru growling. I took a peek from the windows, and saw they are wrestling on the bed. If I never heard them arguing I would thought they were doing something kinky.

Okay, enough of spying on them. I should get going anyway.

"People said that hate and love are different sides of the same coin. If you hate someone, you can love that someone too. I think you like him. Don't you? You like Kenshin Himura!!."I heard Enishi said. My jaws dropped open. I heard Kaoru snort.

"EWW!! Are you retarded? I'd rather die that admit that I like that person!!"Kaoru denied.

"Haaa, you like him, you just won't admit it!!" Enishi dropped that bomb.

Kaoru likes me? But she just doesn't want to admit it?

My head starts buzzing with that thought.

I slapped my head to kill off the buzzing in my mind. Maybe I had too much information overload tonight, maybe I should go before I hear something worse. I turned my back and starts to walk away slowly.

"Yup, I love Kenshin" Enishi said. I froze up.

No way,there is no way that I heard that right.

Enishi loves ME?

This is so ridiculous. There's no way that I heard it right. No way. The world is spinning round and round and my mind flashes scenes from the past with Enishi in it, trying to analyze whether it is true, whether if he ever have even given me any indication that he likes me. All I remembered from my memories are his hate towards me. And he never had any indication that he is not straight. If he has I would have heard it from Tomoe anyway. They are siblings, she should know if he have shown any sign that he likes me.

Suddenly something burst out from the door. Kaoru runs away from the scene screaming on of her lungs.

Wow, he really shocked her.

I shook myself and walked towards the beach. I need to calm myself up.

**ENISHI'S POV**

She finally lost it. She practically jumped away from me and ran away screaming with horror. She opened the chalet door and slammed it close after her. I could hear her screaming getting farther and farther away from me. When I finally think she is out of reach I finally let myself burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!"

I rolled and rolled on the bed laughing my butt off. I laughed till I ran out of breath and I feel like my intestines are tangled up inside.

"She totally fell for my acting. I should get an academy award!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I think the part that got her is the Kenshin part"

I snorted and burst into a fresh chain of laughter.

"Is she crazy of what? Even is I'm truly gay I would never pick Kenshin!! HAHAHAHA!!"

"I'll tell her the truth tomorrow."

Right now it's too funny to think of her expression when I said I'm gay. She looked like her soul have come out of her mouth, with it hanging open, and dead eyes. I wish I have caught her expression in camera. It'll be the funniest thing ever!

I snickered and rolled with laughter again.

Ps: This is going to be a KK, but from here I just could not think of a way to connect them. Hehe. We'll see.


	9. Midnight swim

_Rules of Attraction_ By EevilFaerie

**A/N**:Thanks for all the ones who reviewed this story. I'm so happy. To bloodedwyngs: heh, you guessed it! This chapter involves drowning. Haha.

**P/S:** please forgive my grammatical mistakes: P

**Summary**: Kaoru is the mischievous troublemaker, trying her very best to break every rule in the school with her best friend Enishi. Kenshin is the head prefect in the school, trying his best to catch rule-breakers with his sidekick Tomoe. Until one day…

**Chapter 9**

**KENSHIN'S POV**

_Enishi loves me?_

_Enishi loves me not?_

_I hope not._

He always hated me anyway. He always wanted to get me in trouble with the school authorities. He always makes my life a living nightmare. He bullies me all the time. There's no way he can love me. No way.

But some people bully that someone they like. I've seen in in tv all the time. The heroine is bullied by the hero because he liked her but don't know how to catch her interest and her attention.

_EWWW! No way!_

I grimaced. I don't swing that way anyway. And I am not going to change anytime soon, especially not for Enishi, who is Tomoe's brother and the only guy in school that can make my hair as white as his before I graduate. She would skin me alive and hung me up to dry if she found out about my relation with his darling brother. It's not that I am going to have a relation with that guy anyway.

I have to kept it a secret from Tomoe. Really, she will freak out if she knew the truth. Looked what happened to Kaoru.

What's wrong with Kaoru anyway? Why did she freak out like that? I do have to admit that if I were her I would be shocked too. But her reaction's too extreme.

A voice in my head whispered a suggestion.

_Maybe she liked Enishi, so when she heard that statement, it totally ruined her chances to get together with Enishi._

I nodded. That seems logical.

I feel a twinge somewhere I the pit of my stomach.

Ignoring it, I just walked alongside the beach for a while. Until I saw a pair of sandals on the edge of the beach. I turned right and left, searching for the owner of the sandals. There's no one in sight.

If I remembered it correctly, this flower patterned purple sandals used to park itself on the front door of the chalet that Tomoe and Kaoru shared. Since I doubt that Tomoe would bring herself to wear sandals that are filled with huge patterns of purple flowers, I would like to take a lucky guess that this belongs to Kaoru.

Suddenly a thought hit me. She did run away this way. And now she's no where to be seen. And left her sandals on the edge of the beach.

Did she tried to drown herself in the sea?

I scanned the horizon for her. No where to be seen. No dark head is bobbing on the surface of the seas. Is it already too late? Did she finally succumb to the waves and died of asphyxiation? Sinking into the depth of the seas, into Davy Jones' locker?

"KAORU!!"

I dived into the seas, following my instincts.

**KAORU'S POV**

Why do I have the greatest misfortune to encounter Kenshin in my lifetime? He is the bane of my existence. By having him near me just rips the fabric of my existence apart.

I finally decided to calm myself down by climbing up a tree near the beach. I threw my sandals on the sand and climbed the tree, limb by limb, scattering the leaves and all sort of unknown dirt and stuffs on the sand until I finally reached the peak, to watch the moonlight reflecting on the blue waves rippling through the water.

I let out a huge sigh. Letting the cold breeze calm me down, I closed my eyes and tried to empty my thoughts.

I have no idea how long I meditated on the tree.

Until I heard someone calling my name out loud.

"KAORU!!"

My eyes popped open. It is Kenshin, and I have no idea what have gotten him so agitated. Then he did something amazing. He dived into the cold water and begin swimming frantically towards the open sea. I gaped.

_What is he trying to do? Drown himself? Is he crazy?_

Half of my mind decided to pretend that I haven't seen any of that and leave him to swim with the fishes. Serves him right for flirting with my Enishi and accusing me of doing all sorts of evil deeds. Huh.

But another half urges me to save his life. After all I am the organizer of this class's trip. I don't want my name to be tarnished by one prefect's foolish way to kill himself on the trip.

"KENSHIN!! BAKA!!" I screamed on top of my lungs as I jumped from the tree and dashed bare footed to the shores.

The red head bobbing on the surface stopped moving. And slowly turned.He gaped, staring at me as I crossed my arms and gave him an evil stare. A huge wave hits him and with spluttering sounds, he went under.

"Baka" I muttered under my breath and dived, swimming towards him and I grabbed blindly for him.

I caught something I pulled as hard as I can to the shores. I threw him on the ground. He went on all four and coughed out sea water. Lucky he is still breathing. I wouldn't want to do any mouth to mouth resuscitation to him if he didn't. I wiped my face clean of salty water and shook my head to dry my hair.

"I never knew you were a suicidal person Kenshin," I said finally.

"I'm not," he snarled back, then went to another coughing fit.

I smacked his back to help him. Hard. Although I need not to smack him that hard, I still am annoyed with this creature.

"Then you just jumped into the water to have a lovely midnight swim?"

"I thought that you…I mean…I saw the san…I though you…" he stopped. And slapped his forehead.

"ugh…you know what, you are right. I just wanted a swim. The waters are lovely, don't you think." he finished.

I raised an eyebrow. He must be insane. The waters freezing enough to gave us pneumonia. He let out a loud sneeze. I hugged myself to keep myself warm when the cold wind blows.

"Whatever. You know what? I saved your life. You owe me one,"

"Yes, thanks."

"And I want you to help me with this tiny little thing,"

Kenshin frowned. He opened his mouth to protest but he shook his head and clammed up. I started to tell me of my plan. My secret plan to ruin Enishi. You wait and see Enishi. I will make you regret and take back what you said to me back then.

**KENSHIN'S POV**

I am so stupid. Sheesh, I such a baka. I wish my legs can kick myself on the head when I see Kaoru on dry land looking fine while I'm swimming in cold water flailing around trying to save her. Although she doesn't need any saving.

Hah, I was too ashamed to admit that I thought she tried to commit suicide I didn't even try to deny anything she accused me. I tried to save her from drowning instead I'm the one who ended up being rescued.

Isn't it ironic?

**ENISHI'S POV**

_Where is she?_

She is late. We were supposed to gather around here 30 minutes earlier to double check all the participants for the caving trip we're taking this morning. I hope she haven't forgotten her duties.

_I hoped she doesn't go and kill Kenshin last night._

I let out a loud chuckle.

"What are you looking so smug for?"

"Morning Tomoe. Let me check you safety jacket. Don't want you to drown on the way to the caves would we?" I tugged her safety jacket hard.

She ignored me, rolling her eyes.

"Hoh. Kenshin's missing. Haven't you seen him? Even his roommate haven't seen him"

"Relax. I haven't even seen my own roommate. I bet Sano and Kenshin found each other and camped out somewhere. They'll be here soon. I hope. The boats are leaving soon"

"My roommate was missing too. But when I wake up this morning I saw her sleeping next to me. Shocked the hell out of me. I kicked her several times and she won't twitch at all. She's still sleeping when I left."

_So she's still alive. But is Kenshin's still alive? She probably buried him somewhere far far away, that's why she's tired this morning._

I snorted at the idea.

Tomoe eyed me strangely.

"Anyway, there are bats right?. In the caves…"

"Obviously. And big giant toads. And slimy snakes.and we're going to feed some eagles that dwells in those caves"

"Delightful"She sighed. I grinned.

The crowd that were waiting to board the awaiting boats were buzzing with excitement, raring to go on the trip, filling the air with noise. Probably loud enough to scare away all the fishes and birds on the island. Suddenly the noise died down. Silence filled the air. And all of them turned to see a wondrous view. A view so out of this world that it made everyone froze.

Kenshin and Kaoru are holding hands, and walking towards us with smiles on their happy faces.

_What the heck happened???_

**TOMOE'S POV**

_What the $$#?_

Kenshin and Kaoru?

Holding hands?

_This can't be real.I must be dreaming. This is a nightmare. I have to wake up._

I pinched my arm hard. Ouch. But I'm still here. Watching as the two of them coming towards us.

Please god tell me this is a hallucination.

**To be continued.**

P.s: No hallucinations here. More twists coming, more misunderstandings in the next chapter. Haha.


	10. Rules of the game

-1_Rules of Attraction_ By EevilFaerie

**A/N**: I think I need a beta reader. I've been writing for so long without one, and look at the results, horrible. Anyone interested?

**P/S:** please forgive my grammatical mistakes: P

**Summary**: Kaoru is the mischievous troublemaker, trying her very best to break every rule in the school with her best friend Enishi. Kenshin is the head prefect in the school, trying his best to catch rule-breakers with his sidekick Tomoe. Until one day…

**Chapter 10**

**KENSHIN'S POV**

Look at Enishi's face.

He looked bewildered. And did I see a hint of jealousy on his face?

Kaoru's plan is brilliant.

**Flashback**

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to help me knock some sense in Enishi. He's been entertaining weird thing in his mind and we need to set him straight! With that, we have to cooperate." Kaoru declared. She paced in front of me, occasionally spraying some sand on me.

Interesting. Set him straight? That's great. We need to get his mind of me. Eww. I don't want him to like me. Never.

"What's your plan?"I asked slowly , trying to hide the eagerness I feel inside.

"We will pretend that you have confessed to me and I accepted you. We are going to be a fake couple. " She stopped pacing and stared at me.

"I repeat , FAKE"she said, shaking a finger at me .I rolled my eyes, irritated. She doesn't have to emphasize the word fake to me.

"We have to act in front of everyone. I want to make him jealous. I want him to lose hope" She nodded to herself.

"Brilliant. Then he won't like me anymore. Because he wouldn't want to like his best's friend's boyfriend. Then he would give up on me. Great!"I agreed.

Kaoru stopped pacing. And gaped at me.

"Wait a sec. How did you know Enishi liked you?"she asked.

I clapped my hand over my mouth. Opps, I accidentally blurted that out.

"Urm..sorry…I eavesdropped on you guys back then. When he said that…he.. .fancies me. I heard it all"

Kaoru took a few second to let the fact sink in.

"Owh. No wonder you went for a midnight swim. That news probably shocked you" She smirked and laughed out loud.

I sighed. She thinks that I want to kill myself because Enishi liked me. Whatever. I'm too tired to argue with her anyway.

"At least I didn't run away screaming like you did"

She glared at me.

"We have to make an agreement. There are rules that we have to make and a contract to be signed.Okay, lets start with this." She kneeled on the sands and picked a driftwood. And she begin to write something on the sand.

I read it.

**The contract!!**

Rule 1:Kenshin will never like Kaoru. Kaoru will never like Kenshin. Ever!

Rule 2:Kenshin will PRETEND to be Kaoru's boyfriend and vise versa. And make it believable

Rule 3: Kenshin will not touch Kaoru. Unless she agreed for the sake of making Enishi jealous.

Rule 4: This contract will automatically end when Enishi show's some sign of being 'normal'.

And she scribbled her signature at the bottom.

"Hey, let me add"

I grabbed another stick and added another rule.

Rule 5: Kaoru will not touch Kenshin. Unless he agreed for the sake of making Enishi jealous.

And then I signed.

She stomped on my rule angrily and looked at me pointedly.

"What's this? Why on earth would I touch you on the first place?"

"You have to make the rules equal for both of us. No double standards. And don't worry, I would never touch you, with or without this contract" I crossed my hands and glared. She glared back. After a few seconds she growled out loud.

"Fine. Now stomp your feet here. As a seal." She jumped underneath her signature. I jumped underneath mine. Now there are foot prints on the sands.

"With this seal. this contract starts now"She declared.

I nodded.

**End of flashback**

So that's how it all started. I never thought I would be involved in another of Kaoru's weird schemes.

I suddenly detected a very sharp gaze from one side. I feels like someone just shoots me with a lazer beam. I turned sideways, trying to find the source. My eyes connected with Tomoe's gaze. She looks upset.

Opps, I forgot. I forgotten how Tomoe's going to react with this situation.

She looked away from my gaze. And crossed her arms, pouted.

She doesn't look pleased at all. Argh, I wish I could tell her why I'm doing this. And why I'm with Kaoru now. We didn't make the rule that we could not tell about our secret plans to others. But she is Enishi's sister. I can't tell her, it would risk the whole thing. She could accidentally tell Enishi about it.

So sorry Tomoe. Forgive me.

**KAORU'S POV**

Look at all of them. Look at their faces. Haha.

The only face I sought is Enishi's. And he didn't look too pleased.

**ENISHI'S POV.**

Kaoru and Kenshin together. Ha, a sight I never would have imagined happened right in front of my eyes.

What's going on? She saids she hates him. And look at her now. Hanging on his arms like she would never let him go. Where have all her hatred gone?

I was joking when I said that hate and love are the different sides of the same coin. I never thought if it's true? Looked like I hit the bulleyes here. If you can hate someone, you can love someone too.

She is laughing now, and looking at Kenshin like he means the world to her. And he is laughing with her.

I feel the veins in my forehead twitching, throbbing, while watching that scene from afar. I'm getting steadily annoyed by them. They looked like some other lover on the weekends going on dates at the mall, displaying to the public their affection for each other, trying too hard. Wearing the same couple's clothes, always holding hands, and always looking at each other like they are in their own private world.

I used to be oblivious to those kind of couples. Now, seeing Kaoru and Kenshin, it gets on my nerves. They are trying too hard, and is shows. I frowned. I don't like this situation at all.

Trying too hard?

Wait a second.

"Hey Enishi."

"Hey Kaoru, here, take this," I threw Kenshin and her a life jacket each.

She smiled at me. And begin wearing her lifejacket. Kenshin helped her, and she smiled, too coyly at him. And I noticed that she threw a split second glance at me.

This situation smells funny. I smell deception.

I gestured for Kaoru. She obediently came to me.

"Since when you and Kenshin are so intimate?" I whispered.

She winked at me. And whispered back.

"I guess we were just meant to be together. Sorry Enishi. He confessed to me last night. So I decided to accept his feelings"

I nodded, silent.

The moment I saw them holding hands, yes, I have to admit that they threw me off balance for a second. Only for a second. Then my mind fitted all the signs and came up with a conclusion.

Dear Kaoru, I knew you too well. There's no way you could be together with him after all you said about him, about how you hate him.

The conclusion is that you managed to orchestrate all this is because you want to spite me. Because I said I liked Kenshin. Haa, I was about to tell her that it's not true. That prank managed to start something interesting. But since she instigated the counterattack, I have to deal with it.

I'll play along with her.

"You know how much I loved him. How could you do this to me? I thought we were friends?" I managed to say that without cracking up, and in a serious and sad tone.

I pouted, and looked away. Trying hard to look like a jilted lover, like she betrayed me and stabbed me in my back.

She grabbed my hands and tugged. I looked at her, at her big eyes, pleading with me.

"I'm sorry, I guess he just doesn't swing that way. Can you just be happy for us?"tentatively she asked me.

I twisted my head and looked away from her and staring at the horizon with pained expression. And trying to keep my ribs from not cracking with suppressed mirth.

"No, if I can't have him, no one can't. Not even you. I promise you, I will get him!" I shook her hands and turned and walked away from her.

Haa, let's see where this leads on.

I smirked.

**KAORU'S POV**

Things are not going the way I want it to.

Everyone is enjoying the trip. We are now inside one of the caves and the tour guide is showing us something, I didn't know what, because my mind isn't here at all, it's still with what Enishi said back then.

"No, if I can't have him, no one can't. Not even you. I promise you, I will get him!" Enishi said back then.

That statement made me silently screaming with frustation.

I guess that looking from his point of view, I did look like the bad friend. He confessed about his feeling for this guy, and the next day I grabbed him and pretended to forget that he's the one who stake a claim first for the guy I'm dating now.

Misao nudged me. And I snapped from my reveries. She have been sitting beside me for some time, and Kenshin is on another boat. I seems like he's sitting next to Tomoe. Probably trying to explain, trying to salvage their relationship.

"I knew about the contract" she whispered. I gaped at her. She laughed at my expression.

"But…ho..how?" I spluttered.

"Next time, do not write it on the beach so the whole world could read it" she smirked.

I knew I should have erased all the things I have written on the sand before Kenshin and I went on our separate ways last night. Guess I'm too busy scheming to notice that small blunder.

"Did anyone else read that too?"

"Nope, I erased if for you"

"Thanks Misao"

"Anyway. I have a question. I don't understand the part 'unless to make Enishi jealous'. And the part 'until Enishi shows some sign of being normal'.

I sighed.

"It's a long story"

And I begin my story. Misao listens carefully to each and every words I said.

She nodded when I finished.

"But doesn't the best way to cure him is by introducing a sexy seductive and gorgeous female so they can have a treatment session?" Misao grinned and winked.

I shook my head. I don't like that one bit. I'm afraid I'll kill that woman myself with jealousy. Misao shrugged.

"We'll see if this plan works first. You have to have a backup plan if the first plan failed."

She's right.

Argh!!!

**To be continued.**

P.s: Hope this chapter did answer some of your guy's questions.


	11. Reach for the stars

_ Rules of Attraction_ By EevilFaerie

**A/N**: Been having trouble with the computer, it's been so long since I've updated this story. And I've lost my motivation to write longer chapters, resulting in this short one. Sorry.

**P/S:** please forgive my grammatical mistakes: P

**Summary**: Kaoru is the mischievous troublemaker, trying her very best to break every rule in the school with her best friend Enishi. Kenshin is the head prefect in the school, trying his best to catch rule-breakers with his sidekick Tomoe. Until one day…

**Chapter 11**

**Enishi's Pov**

I keep sneaking a glance at Kaoru. She is in the same boat as me. I could see she's fuming over what I have said to her earlier. She is talking with Misao, both of them talking behind their hands, eyes darting right and left, whispering with heads bend close together. I bet they were scheming about how to deal with me. But I will counter their attempts! I am the king of scheming.

Ha, I'm so good I should take up acting. Haha. Now I'm sounding too conceited. Blargh!

Kaoru seemed to sense my gaze and looked at me straight in my eyes.I turned away, breaking our eye contact. And crossed my arms. I could hear her sigh and the rustle as she looked away from me.

I looked at Kenshin. Which in a different boat from us. Which is another sign that there's something wrong with what Kaoru said. Newly declared couples usually are inseperable. My instinct is telling me that they are lying.

He is talking to my sister. Tomoe's crossing her arms, and frowning. She's not screaming at Kenshin, but she's giving him the cold treatment. That is her ultimate weapon that she usually uses in any arguments. When I see that, I knew she is seriously pissed off. They were arguing. That's another weird sight. They never argued. Or at least not in front of the whole class.

And all of this is because of me.

I'm so evil!

And I'm loving every second of it.

For now.

**Kenshin's pov**

"So it's official. Kaoru and you are an item?"Tomoe repeated that sentence for the third time in a slow voice, setting off alarms in my head.

I nodded.

"Do what you want. It's none of my business anyway. I don't need your explanation"

She managed to said that calmly, but her eyes are zapping me with her lazer-like glare.

"It's complicated. I can't explain it right now, but in the end, when you see the whole picture, you'll understand. In fact, you'll even thank me."

It's true. I'm helping Enishi. And helping myself in the process.

"Thank you? Thank you?" Tomoe's voice raised several octaves.

"That's not what I mean…"

"Whatever, I don't care. Good bye."

She slinked away from me.

I guessed I deserved it.

A thought struck me. Why did I even bother trying to explain to Tomoe? She is important to me. But in what way. Aren't we friends? Or more than that?

**KAORU'S POV**

"So let's see. Plan number one," Misao tilted her face and look at me questioningly.

"Make him jealous,"

"Doesn't seem like it works, or is going to work sooner or later. So plan B?"

"Urm, kill him?"

"Nope, out of the question. What about the you-seduce-him-plan"

I snorted.

"Why do you have to make things complicated really. All you have to do right now is ask yourself. Do you like Enishi that much? Even though his orientation is not towards you? Do you want to endure all this, that will eventually leads to your own heartache?"

Misao stopped and gritted her mouth.

"It's really simple really. Find some other guy. Find someone else that you can fall in love with."

Find another guy? Right now all I can see is Enishi. He is all I want. I can't think myself with some other guy.

I shook my head in response.

"Misao. Can I ask you to forget Sir Shinomori? Can I ask you to forget him and find some other guy?"

Misao looks down. And shook her head. And snapped at me.

"But can't you see, Kaoru. I don't see any hope for you and Enishi. As for me. Mr Shinomori is just a crush. After all, there's no way can I have a relationship with our homeroom teacher can I?"

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard. She stared at me, shocked.

"Never give up Misao. Never give up trying to reach for the moon. No matter how impossible it is. Never stop trying to reach for your happiness with your own hands."

She smiled and hugged me tight.

I wish I could be as optimistic as I sounded.

"Can I break up you guys for a second?"

I looked up to see Enishi raising an eyebrow at us. I let go of Misao and nodded quietly.

He came close to me and slips a piece of paper. He turned away and left us. I read it silently. Misao looked at it curiosly, and tried to hold it so she could see it better but I slipped it inside my pocket for safekeeping. Misao looks at me, annoyed.

"What is on that paper?"

I winked. This is a perfect setting to set into motion the first phase of my plan.

"You'll have to wait till tonight" I whispered cryptically to Misao. She pouted.

**That night**

Everyone is yawning and stretching making angry faces at us. Haha. Of course they would be angry. Now is 2 am in the morning, and all of them are rudely awakened by Enishi and me. Because tonight's secret activities is the supremely highly anticipated and the mostly entertaining activity ever. In my opinion. But I'm not too worried. Cause I won't be playing it. Haha.

Tomoe looks nervous. I think she knows what being woken up at 2 am means.

We are playing it. The ultimate test. The courage test.

All of us are going to be divided into groups of two person. And a group will receive a single candle. And they have to walk through the thick jungle with the abandoned ruins behind us now.

"Psst"Enishi gestured at me. Things have been cool between us. But it's weird. I want us to be back to normal again. And that frustrates me so much.

"Do you want to participate?" He looked at me, intrigued. He pretty much suspected that I am a little bit afraid of the dark.

"No way!" I blurted out.

"But only one of us will have to supervise this whole activity," he said.

"Both of us can do it," And a great chance for me to be alone with him all night.

"But I wanted to join in," he said thoughtfully.

"Why?" He was never interested in this game. He thought it is childish and a waste of time. Althought he went thru with this activity, because I pressured him to.

"I want to be partners with Kenshin,"

"What?"

"This game is the perfect setting for us. Walking in the dark, only me and Kenshin. No one else will separate us"

He keeps continuing on, going on and on about what he and Kenshin will do in the dark. The image of it makes me…only one word to descibe my feelings…and the word is eww. If it is considered that eww is a word really.

"Anyway, the person who is on the lookout will be all alone out there on that place." Enishi pointed to the spot. That place looks creepy.

I have a secret really. I really hate creepy places. And that abandoned and rotten logs of the treehouse lookout is really making my skin crawl. Plus the tree has this haunted look, with vines and peeling barks and when the wind blows, the tree makes a mysterious rustling sound.

"Stop it. Okay. I will go with Kenshin. You supervise everything. Okay?"

"But…but,"he stammered at me. I gestured for him to stop.

"It's final. Go!!"

Okay, so now look where I got myself into. Haha.

But this is great. The game that all shoujo manga's feature. The girl got scared and scream and jumps into the arm of their partner. And they go all kissy kissy. Enishi is jealous as hell. I can see his face. This is perfect for my plan.

I shook my head.

It's just one day of the execution of the get-enishi plan but I doesn't feel comfortable at all. Kenshin and I have not been together. We have not been acting al lovey-dovey al all today.

Tonight will be the deciding point. The night I have to make Enishi truly jealous. He will be supervising us from the lookout on the hills. He can see us using the binoculars.

Just hope that all will go well.

To be continued…

p.s: anyway thanks for all those who have been reviewing, your words are my inspiration


	12. Chapter 12

-1_Rules of Attraction_ By EevilFaerie

**Summary**: Kaoru is the mischievous troublemaker, trying her very best to break every rule in the school with her best friend Enishi. Kenshin is the head prefect in the school, trying his best to catch rule-breakers with his sidekick Tomoe. Until one day…

**Chapter 12**

**KENSHIN'S POV**

All have been okay now. I am partnered with Kaoru, that is not surprising though because she has been the one organizing this game. Tomoe kept giving me this poisonous glare. That's okay. And then we got called last. We are the last team to depart. Kaoru rolled her eyes at Enishi, and he just smirked in response. And we have been walking in silence for the past minute, but then Kaoru suddenly stop dead at the track and stared open mouthed at this one spot on the path in front of us. I feel my goose bumps rise.

"What is it…" I whispered at Kaoru.

"What is that?" Kaoru pointed a trembling finger at that spot.

I stared hard. And I saw a pair of blood red eyes staring at us. Then I heard some growling and that thing moved closer.

At first I sighed in relief. It's just a stray dog. The way Kaoru reacted it's like she saw a ghost. She extreme reaction scared me more than anything.

The dog just kept coming closer and closer. And as it come into the light of our candle I could see it's menacing stare. This is no friendly and cute next door neighbor's pet. This is one hungry looking and wild and rabid dog. And it looks like it's found it's meal. Us.

Both me and Kaoru yelled out loud as the dog suddenly tried to pounce on us. I grabbed her right arm and both of us went scrambling towards the opposite direction.

**KAORU'S POV**

Both me and Kenshin leaned on the door, panting from our mad dash from the mad dog. We could feel the weight of the body of the dog that kept banging on the door. But it just won't budge. After a few minutes it gave up and we heard it walked away from this place.

Then after I feel it is safe I looked around. We have managed to run into a dilapidated church. An abandoned church that is. The roof is no longer attached to this building. And the windows are all broken. There are debris strewn on the floor. Looks like a storm went through with this one.

Its just like a common setting in any typical horror movies.

Oh my how I detest such places!!

I heard a weird howling sound coming from somewhere. I saw some shadow moving in the corner of my eyes. And my imagination starts running wild.

I think I'm hyperventilating.

"Kaoru? Are you okay?" Kenshin grabbed me and shook me out of my stupor.

"Okay, I'm okay"

Naturally he doesn't believe me.

**KENSHIN'S POV**

Kaoru is pale, scared out of her skin. This picture is priceless. She's so cute.

That's the reason why I wanted to tease her more.

I tried twisting the doorknob. And I turned to look at Kaoru.

"I think the door is locked"

"What?" the look of utter shock on her face is priceless. Really. I'm becoming as evil as Enishi right now.

"Why don't we sit here for a second. And I'm not sure the dog is gone yet. I could still hear it roaming around here. We would not want to open the door to find out it's still there would we?"

She just nodded, dumbfounded.

**KAORU'S POV**

Both Kenshin and me are sitting on the floor. And we were looking at the candle we put in front of us.

"Did you know the history of this island?" Kenshin broke the silence between us. I shook my head.

"This island used to be were the criminals are shipped to. Remember the ruins?" Kenshin asked. I nodded. The ruins that we were supposed to be walking past if we were to follow the designated path. In the daylight that building is creepy. I would not like to imagine what it would look like in night time.

"Those are used to be a prison building." Kenshin hesitated. I hoped he stopped telling all this creepy stories. My hope was crushed as he continued.

"There are two parts of this island. We were now at the second part of this island. This is the place where they isolate the criminally insane. You see this church?"

Yes, I see this church. Because we are trapped inside it. My eyes begin to roam across this building. Creepy. Although there is no roof, the walls still stands tall , unlike the prison building that are nothing more than rubbles now.

"It is build connected to the most dangerous building of this island. It is build connected to the psych wards."

Psych ward? Psychiatric ward? Criminally insane?

"Kenshin.." I said in a dangerous voice.

"Yes?" he answered innocently.

"I think it's better if we get out NOW,"

"Okay, let me try the door again," he stood up and walked to the door. He turned the door knob and the door swings open. He turned to me and said as innocently as he possibly can.

"Look now. It's open, lets go"

I gritted my teeth and frowned. I get it now. Is he teasing me? Is he? Oh I'm so mad at him!!

I stood up and rushed towards him. And I clamp my fingers on his right ear and pulled it as hard as I possibly can.

"Ow!! Kaoru!!" he yelled as he tried to evade me.

"How dare you try to scare me with all that stupid story about the prison,"

"Sorry," he said, but I can see he's trying to hide his smirk. I pulled harder at his ear. And we went on our struggle, and if other people could see us, it's like we're dancing, an odd dance, that's it.

And he started to laugh out loud.

**KENSHIN'S POV**

As I turned and turned myself in order to lose Kaoru's painful grip on my ears, she suddenly tripped over something and fell down hard. I looked at the thing she stumbled upon. It's a tombstone. Oh no. A bad sign.

"Kaoru! Are you okay?"

She nodded and waved my concerns away. I saw that her knees are scrapped badly and blood is flowing red on her torn jeans. Immediately I regretted reacting to hard to her. She's just a girl, so I can't be as rough as I was with all the other guys. Sometimes the way she acts all tough makes me forget how delicate nature has made girls to be.

Her palms are bleeding badly too. She wiped her blood on her jeans and stood up. She tried to look okay, but I can see she's a little bit shaky.

"Sit down," I said softly.

She shook her head stubbornly.

I rolled my eyes and immediately pushed her down to the ground, ignoring her gasp. She sits there on the ground as I kneeled in front of her with my hands on her shoulders, trying to make her stay still.

"Stay still," I whispered.

I took of my shirt and begin tearing them into little pieces. And I wrapped the first piece of bandage on her right arm that is bleeding profusely, as tenderly as I could possibly manage. She winced a little as I took out some dirt that is stuck inside her wound.

**KAORU'S POV**

After all my wounds have been bandaged by Kenshin. His touch is gentle and careful as he methodically bandaged my hand. And I could feel the warmth of his touch. He can be forceful towards me. But he can also be gentle.

"There. That's all I can do now. Wait till we get back to others then I'll get my hands on the first aid,"he muttered under my breath.

"Thanks Kenshin, but I can manage by myself after this," I stood up and brushed all the dirts off me. Kenshin is still kneeling in front of me, and he looked up at me, quizzically.

"Kaoru. Why is it that you have to pretend to be all tough and independent?"

That sudden and out of the blue question puzzles me.

"What do you mean by pretend? This is no pretension. This is me"

He rose and brushed all the dirt off.

"Are you trying to convince me? Or yourself?"

What is he saying?

Before I could contemplate anything he suddenly grabbed me and hauled me up, swept me off my feet. I found myself being carried away.

"What are you doing?" I asked, annoyed, and pinched his nose in return. He grimaced and then smiled at me. I let go of his nose.

"I don't think you can walk in this sorry condition of yours,"

"I can walk. Don't be silly. Put me down,"

"Shh Kaoru. Don't be so independent. You can depend on me. Especially on times like this."

"But,"I feel heat is coming from my cheeks. Am I blushing? No, I can't be. I can't be blushing from his words. I willed myself not to blush.

"It's not a shameful thing to depend on someone. Especially is that someone is willing," he said it softly. And he winked mischievously at me.

And I said to myself.

Why not?

I threw both of my arms around his neck, and closed my eyes as I lay my head on his shoulder.

And listen to the thumping of his heart.

**ENISHI'S POV**

I wonder where Kaoru is at right now. It's really easy to tease her, and the look she gave me when I read her name as the last person to depart is really funny.

Right now she probably is holding hands with Kenshin walking thru the mysterious ruins and trying as hard as she possibly can not to scream out loud. Probably Kenshin is enjoying himself out there. Come on, any guy would. Any straight guy.

I am straight. I am just pretending not to be one.

My flashlight flickered and I groaned. I forgot to put new batteries in them and now they are dying on me. Not to mention my eyesight is at its worst at night. If the flashlight goes off I'll be like a blind bat wandering in the dark.

Maybe I should turn back. The flashlight wont hold on much longer. And I'm not that far away from the chalet.

And that is the moment when my flashlight totally died on me.

"Hey, don't do this to me!!" I said angrily and I shook the flashlight as hard as I possibly can just in case it would turn on by itself. But it just won't work anymore.

I looked around. I couldn't see a thing. I put my hands in front of my face. Hell, I couldn't even see my own hand that are inches from my face.

Great. This is just perfect.

**To be continued…**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

P.s : To exax, don't worry, I will try my best to finish this story. Although I am a little bit sporadic with the updates :P


	13. Chapter 13

-1_Rules of Attraction_ By EevilFaerie

**A/N**: This chapter is composed with meaningless chatter. Hehe. True, I've neglected Tomoe a little. Everyone will get their happy ending on the end.

**Summary**: Kaoru is the mischievous troublemaker, trying her very best to break every rule in the school with her best friend Enishi. Kenshin is the head prefect in the school, trying his best to catch rule-breakers with his sidekick Tomoe. Until one day…

**Chapter 13**

TOMOE'S POV

I am partnered with Misao. And everything went smoothly tonight. My team is the first one to arrive, and we found out that there's no one waiting for us at the end of this leg of our bravery test.

"So what now?" I asked Misao.

She shrugged. Finally we found a cozy spot on the beach and both of us sat there waiting for all of our classmates to come back to us.

Where is Kenshin at this very moment? I guess he must have been partnered with his new girlfriend Kaoru. Just thinking about that makes my head ache.

How on earth could this be happening?

Everyone in the entire school have known that I like Kenshin. Everyone knows how much I like him. And everyone knows that we were meant to be together in the end. But did I know how the ending to this story? Did I even imagine that his heart would stick to a girl that we both have been regarding as the bane of our existence? That troublemaker Kaoru? Anyway I have always thought that she would end up with Enishi. Oh how wrong have I been.

I hope the rest of them will arrive quickly. I let out a loud sigh. Misao raised an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"My romantic life is nil," I said to her, answering her unvoiced question.

"Welcome to the club," her mouth curved downwards.

"You probably don't want to be in my shoes right now,"

"The grass always looked greener on the other side, but it doesn't mean that it's better," she looked at me sideways, her head lolling lazily on he tree trunk.

"The guy I liked have a new girlfriend, it can't be much worse than this,"I moaned.

"How about liking a guy twice your age? And related to you?" Misao said wryly.

I gasped out loud.

"Misao? That's so scandalous!"

"Isn't it?" she said, giggling.

"I always thought that you liked Mr Shinomori? Who is this mystery guy?"

"It's him,"

"But you said that he is related to you? Our teacher is related to you? But? That can't be true " I'm so confused.

"He is," Misao nodded.

"How on earth?"

"It's a long long story. Anyways, as in for your case, don't give up hope just yet. There are more than meets the eyes between Kenshin and Kaoru. Try looking at the big picture here." she said cryptically.

"Misao, you are such an enigma, giving cryptic messages like you are a palm reader or something," I sulked.

"Thank you Tomoe," she said. And we giggled together.

**KENSHIN'S POV**

My heart's thumping irregularly.

Calm down Kenshin.

Anyway this serves you right. Trying to act a hero around a girl. All the macho you can depend on me stuff is sooo corny. Haha. You are so pathetic. You are not so tough. Only with that little gesture Kaoru made, you get a chronic heart palpitation condition.

Kaoru is still in my arms. She is sleeping judging with the slow breathing pattern. I rolled my eyes. She still can take a nap in this condition. Amazing.

Kaoru stirred and suddenly stretched.

"Are you okay?" she looked at me. I shrugged. But I could feel my shoulders are screaming in pain. It's been nearly 20 minutes that I have been carrying her.

"Liar, liar," she stuck out a tongue.

I answered in the same gesture.

"What do I have to do to make you put me down?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Let me demonstrate to you that I can walk,"

"No thanks. You sprained your ankle, so it is not advisable to put any pressure to it or else it will swell trice it's size and you will look like you have a benign tumor growing on your ankle,"

"Liar. It's just an excuse. I knew what you were really thinking," she squinted at me and her mouth curved upwards like a Cheshire cat.

"What?"

"You …" she giggled.

"What??" I was puzzled.

"Kenshin I never thought you were that kind of guy"

"What kind of guy?"

"You know," she nudged me with her elbow, her eyebrow wiggling up and down.

"I don't," I sighed.

"You were using that as an excuse to touch me you pervert" she accused me solemnly. And her serious tone made me burst out laughing.

"What's so funny," she sulked.

"What's there to touch anyway?" I gave her a once over. She narrowed her eyes and pinched me on my arms, twisting it 360 degrees until I'm yelping in pain.

"Thanks for bringing down my self esteem,"

"You're welcomed," I winked at her.

"You were always mean to me," she muttered. I blinked at her sudden words.

"Where do you get that idea from?"

"From your actions. From day one. All you want to do is make my life miserable,"

"Hey, YOU were the one making my life miserable on the first place."

"You were the ones that tried to expelled us from school, for all the small reasons"

"But you guys are the ones that broke the rules first, and we are the ones that have to deal with the authorities"

"Rules are meant to be bent or broken" She stared at me, challenging me.

"Rules are there for a reason" I challenged her back.

"But rules are not there to rule over your entire life. There are things in life that have no definite rule,"

"Such as?"

"Issues of the heart, Kenshin. There's no rules in attraction, there's no rules in love, there's no rules in relationship. There isn't any guidelines, and there's no punishments for breaking rules that is just isn't there in the first place,"

"That's why issues like that are not to be bothered with,"

"Love makes the world go round,"she muttered.

**KAORU'S POV**

"Look what we got here. A hopeless romantic," Kenshin snickered.

I scrunched my eyebrows together and growls.

"The miss-I-am-tough and number one delinquent in our school is a hopeless romantic. That's cute," Kenshin winked at me.

He thinks I'm cute?

He must have brain damage when the dog chased us back then.

"Are you blushing?" Kenshin said, while scrutinizing my face.

"NO!" I am not blushing. Totally. I can't be blushing. The heat on my face are because of sunburn. I hope so.

Kenshin just snickered.

Suddenly he tensed up.

"Hey, what's wrong? Is it that dog again?" I asked him.

He ignored me. Instead, he took a look around, and he strained, as in trying to listen to something. I tugged at his shirt's collar, since he doesn't have any more sleeves to tug, since he used it to bandage my feet.

"Must be my imagination. I must have sensitive hearings,"

And suddenly a very loud and audible sigh and moaning came from deep inside the forest, making my skin crawl as if a cockroach crawled on it. And I definitely heard that. So did Kenshin. He seemed to be submerged in his thoughts. What is he thinking?

Oh my god this is my worst nightmare that came true. I hate ghost stories. And I hate to imagine seeing a real life ghost with my very own eyes. First is the encounter with the rabid or possibly possessed wild dog. Now a creepy wailing ghost? I have enough.

"Kenshin? Let's go?" I pleaded. He hesitated for a second before breaking off in a swift run.

"Doesn't that voice sound familiar?" he asked.

"No….it's so creepy." I shivered.

He nodded and continued running away from that haunted place.

**Several minutes later…**

**KAORU'S POV**

When we came to the place where we started at the first place, we found out that everyone have already arrived. And when we came (he is still carrying me in his arms) , there were mixed reactions everywhere. When I noticed that everyone is whispering about us, I immediately jumped out of Kenshin's arms and tried to look as if nothing have happened. Kenshin rolled his eyes.

Tomoe eyed us angrily, and turned her back from us, crossing her arms and pouting.

Misao eyed us gleefully, and shook her head, snickering behind her hands. I eyed her strange behavior.

"So that's why you guys took so long to arrive," Misao whispered at me and winked at Kenshin. Kenshin managed to look politely puzzled in response.

"We got lost,"I said, annoyed by what she's implying. There's nothing going on with me and Kenshin.

"Really?" Misao raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Anyway, have you guy's seen my brother?" Tomoe suddenly interrupted me and Misao's conversation.

"Enishi? He's not back yet?" I asked.

"Nope," Misao and Tomoe said at the same time.

"Wonder where he went? He will turn up safely soon, I hope" I said. Kenshin who have been listening at the sidelines suddenly perked up. He jumped and grabbed my arms, looking agitated for some reason.

"Kaoru, remember that I said the moaning voice sounds familiar? Now I remembered! It's Enishi's voice." Kenshin said, looking a little bit worried.

I racked my brain and tried to remember how the voice sounds like. Now, come to think of it, it does sound like Enishi! But why is he there? He was supposed to be on the hill on the lookout for us. He's not supposed to be wandering alone in the dark by himself. He knew that his night vision is bad.

"I'm going there," Kenshin took off suddenly, leaving me speechless. I tried to get up and chase after him, but Tomoe stopped me.

"I'll go after him," she said softly before running swiftly after Kenshin.

Enishi, please be okay. Please.

To be continued…


End file.
